Me, Myself, And Time
by Softbalgal202
Summary: <html><head></head>Selena Gomez is the beautiful, popular girl everyone wants to be until they discover she's really a lesbian. This is Selena's journey through self discovery and love.</html>
1. The Beginning

**Selena Gomez is the beautiful, popular girl everyone wants to be until they discover she's really a lesbian. This is Selena's journey through self discovery and love.  
><strong>

**This entire story will be from Selena's POV.**

**This is partly based on my life. It's been suckish lately to be me, so I'm venting through my fanfic. Please review! Thanks!**

Selena's POV:

I was texting my three best friends in the entire world-Miss Miley Cyrus, Miss Emily Osment, and Miss Tiffany Thorton. We're all up and coming actresses. We're all 17 and we're always together. We're considered the coolest girls at school just because we just casted in a made for TV movie through Disney.

I finished texting them and finished getting ready for school. I grabbed my purse and headed to the garage. I got into my blue Porsche and drove to school. I pulled into a parking space in the student parking lot and walked into school by the gym entrance. My three best friends were sitting on the cool bench. The cool bench was the counter of the concession stand used during basketball games.

"Hey Selena!" Miley cried.

"Hey guys," I replied.

"Ready to go to your locker?" Emily asked.

"Yup, let's go." We walked down the hallway toward my locker. Everyone was looking at us as we walked down the hallway. I loved all the attention. I knew everyone wanted to be me, but I wanted to be someone else. Anybody else. Even if they were a homeless druggie on the street.

Demi Lovato, a loner, walked by us. Rumors went around last year that she's a lesbian, but I'm not sure if she is or not. All I know is she is beautiful. As she walked by I watched her out of the corner of my eye. Her hair was amazing. Her body looked amazing. Her boobs bounced slightly when she walked and her ass was nice and-

"SELENA!" Tiffany cried as she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was thinking..."

"About?" Miley questioned.

"Stuff." There was no way I could let them know what I was truly feeling. I know Tiffany is like a die hard Christian and is antihomosexuality. Miley and Emily might be ok with it, but they have a follower personality and Tiffany could easily multiuplate them. There's a reason why I'm the 'leader' of our group. Someone has to keep Tiffany in line.

"I need to do my homework, so I'm gonna go to the library and do it." I grabbed my books from my locker for my first class.

"Then where do we go?" Miley asked neverously.

"We can go to my first class and hang out. My French teacher doesn't care what we do." Tiffany said.

"Ok... I guess we'll go with Tiffany. Bye Selena," Emily said hesitantly. She and Miley followed after Tiffany like a puppy follows its mother.

I shut my locker and headed toward the guidance office. I had lied to my friends about where I was really going. But they couldn't know what I truly needed to know.

I stepped into the guidance office and slipped into Ms. Sunday's office and closed the door.

"Good Morning, what do you need help with?" She asked pleasantly. She was always in a good mood and smells like a mixture of coffee and roses. But it was a good smell.

"I wanted some info on something."

"On what?"

"Um..."

"It's ok," she reassured me, "Whatever you tell me, I can't repeat unless I think you might hurt yourself or others."

"Well, I promise you I'm not suicidal or homicidal or any other kind of -cidal, I was wondering about... Sexual orientation." I whispered.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" She asked.

I gave her a blank stare and she quickly responses with, "Are you doing a school project on it or are you or a friend questioning?"

"The second one," I replied. I know I came in here for some help, but I began feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Sit down, Selena." She grabbed something from a drawer in her desk. I sat down. She sat her chair across from me, "So are you questioning your sexuality?" She asked curiously.

"Yea," I admitted shamefully.

"Well, there is nothing wrong with that. Being a teenager is tough and it causes a lot of people to experience things they never felt before. And feelings, sexual feelings, are a big thing."

"I just wanna know how do you know if you're like a lesbian or not."

"Well, it's different for everybody. If you want I can give you some websites you can visit, they may be more helpful than me. We also have a LBGTQ club here; I'll give you info on their meeting schedule."

"LBGTQ?" I asked. I had never heard those letters together before. Was it like a lesbian disease or something?

"Lesbian, bisexual, gay, transgendered, and questioning. I know alot of people find it helpful and full of support." she handed me the papers. I headed toward the door.

"Selena?"

"Yea," I replied.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, my office is always open," she offered.

"Thanks, Ms. Duncan. I might take you up on that offer one day." I opened the door and walked out of her office. I rushed to my first class so that way no one could see what I held in my hands.


	2. The Members

**Here's the second chapter! I modeled Selena's school after my own. So she has two 90 minute classes and then an hour lunch which is divided in half and then two more 90 minute classes. Read and review, please! Thanks!**

I stuffed the papers that Ms. Duncan gave me into my purse when Tiffany, Miley, Emily, and Demi walked into the room. Tiffany, Miley, and Emily gave Demi a dirty look as she placed her book bag on her desk and quickly left the room. I felt bad for her, Tiffany was being a bitch… Again.

"Hey girlie," Tiffany said.

"Hi…" I replied back hesitantly.

"So, what did you get in guidance?"

"I," I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks as I thought of a lie, "I was checking my GPA and class rank. I didn't want you guys around in case it was bad." I felt the blood that had blooded from underneath my cheeks return to its normal position.

Miley and Emily set their book bags on either side of my seat. "So, why did you give Demi a dirty look?" I asked Tiffany.

"Selena, she's a lesbian-" Tiffany hissed.

And your best friend may be too. "And you can't be nice why?" I interrupted.

"Because she's a lesbian and it's disgusting." Tiffany snapped back at me.

"It doesn't give you the right to-" The bell thankfully interrupted me. Otherwise, I may have spilt my secret. Tiffany flung her blonde hair over her shoulder and left the room.

"Thank god," I muttered to myself.

"Thank god what?" Miley asked.

"Oh, um, nothing Miles. It's nothing."

"Oh, ok!" Miley said and then took her seat. Demi entered the room and I flashed a quick smile back. She smiled back and then sat in her seat. She was a nice girl, I didn't understand why everyone hated her just because she might be attracted to girls. After all, everyone found out she was a lesbian from a rumor. And who knows what the rumor really started as.

After class, Miley, Emily, and I headed toward our next class. I was still pretty pissed at Tiffany. I had every right to be. She was basically insulting me and she had no idea. As we entered the classroom, Tiffany came up to me.

"Hey, wanna go off campus for lunch?" She asked us.

"Taco Bell!" Emily exclaimed.

"Totally," Miley said.

"Selena?" Tiffany asked me.

"Um, not today. I have something to do during the first half of lunch." I replied. What I wanted to say was not with a homophobe like you. But I chickened out.

"Alright," Tiffany replied, "I guess me, Miley, and Emily will go to Taco Bell. I'll bring you back a taco."

"Thanks," I whispered as I slid into my seat.

The LBGTQ meeting was today during first lunch. My plan was to spend the first lunch in the library and just read my book and then at the end of first lunch slip into the classroom and see who is at the meeting. The teacher sponsor was my English teacher, I could act like I needed help on my essay. Well, it wouldn't be acting, because I did need help on my essay.

The bell for lunch rang. Tiffany, Miley, and Emily turned right; Demi turned left toward Ms. Shaw's, my English teacher, room. I headed straight toward the library which was across from the guidance office. As I walked toward the library, Ms. Duncan was standing outside the guidance office posting a poster about college scholarships. She had tape all up and down her arms and a piece in her hair.

"Selena!" She cried when she saw me.

"Hi Ms. Duncan."

"Are you going to the meeting then?" She whispered to me.

"Um, actually I'm kinda afraid to. I don't want people to know that I might be… a lesbian." I whispered back.

"If you want, I could call Ms. Shaw and have her email me what they did in the meeting and who's in it. Maybe it'll help you go next week if you wanted to."

"Yea, I'd like that. Thanks Ms. Duncan."

"No problem, I'll email her right now and she'll probably reply by the end of the day. I'll have the office call you to my office at the end of the day and I can give you the email." The piece of tape in her hair floated to the floor. "Oh, not again," she muttered.

"Thanks again."

"No problem. Come see me anytime."

I waved goodbye and walked into the library and sat at a table where nobody was sitting and pulled out my book. Maybe, just maybe, next Monday I'll go to a meeting.

It was getting close to the end of the day. I was sitting in my last class, math, waiting for the end of the day announcements to come on. One more minute. The only thing I hated about digital clocks was that they didn't show the seconds. And I was at the point that I was counting down the seconds for the announcements. Once the announcements went off, there was only five minutes left of school and hopefully I could get the meeting info. Maybe I shouldn't have chickened out of the meeting.

And then came the ping of the PA system. It sounded like an angel singing. Well, at least to me anyway.

"We need the following students to the main office: Emily Osment, Tiffany Thorton, Miley Cyrus, and Demi Lovato. To guidance we need David George and Selena Gomez. Thank you and have a fabulous rest of the day everyone," our vice principle said.

I walked out of my math class and headed toward guidance. I walked into the guidance office and Ms. Duncan pulled me into her office. She shut the door and handed me two pieces of paper. The email from Ms. Shaw.

"I figured you wanted me to give this to you in private. You've made it pretty clear you don't want this around school right now."

"Yea, I don't. Thank you."

"Anytime. Selena, do you mind seeing me next week? I wanna talk about this a bit more."

"Sure…" I replied hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I do this all the time. I won't repeat anything unless you ask me to. So, first lunch Tuesday?"

"Yea, I'll see you then. Bye." I walked out of her office and headed toward my locker. I was so not going back to math class. I grabbed my homework and placed the email inside my chemistry textbook. I headed toward the parking lot when the end of the day bell rang.

I pulled intot the garage and grabbed my homework off the passenger seat and headed inside. I walked into the room we didn't really have a name for but it's where the fireplace was and where my mom liked to read and write her novels.

"Hey mom."

My mom looked up from her book and slid a bookmark into the book and then closed it. "Hi selena. How was school today?"

"It was-" Good? Alright? Insightful? Helpful? "It was good. Just like everyday."

"That's good. Brain's working late tonight so do you wanna rent a movie and order Chinese?"

"That sounds great. Order me what I always get. I better get started on my homework then." I started to head up the stairs toward my bedroom when my mom called my name. "Yea?" My voice cracked. What if Ms. Duncan had called my mom and told her why I was in her office today.

"Wanna rent _Seabiscuit_?"

A wave of relief swept over me. "Sure," I headed upstairs and went into my room. My room was painted lavender and had black iron wrought furniture with a cream bedspread. I grabbed a pen and turned on my stereo. It started playing Katy Perry. I grabbed my homework and started it on my bed. When I had finally finished, it was six. And I had started at four thirty. Chemistry homework always took forever.

There was a knock on my door and my mom walked in. "The Chinese is downstairs," she said.

"Thanks, I'll be doen in a minute."

My mom shut the door. I grabbed the email and read it. Ms. Shaw had said they talked about bullying today. I looked at the list of the members. None of the names surprised me. But the last of the list was Demi Lovato. There was no way I could focus tonight on the movie.


	3. Should I?

**The outfit I describe is based on my profile pic just so you know. And this is in Selena's POV, just wanted to remind you. Read and review! Thanks!**

I woke up from a terrible night's sleep. I had an awful dream that I came out to my mom and she kicked me out. The only place I could go to was Demi's house. I felt tears on my face when I woke up.

I got up and realized it was Friday! Miley was spending the night at my house tonight. I wanted to tell her about my feelings. Her brother was bisexual, hopefully that would make her less judgmental.

I picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a fuchsia satin tank with ruffles at the bottom with a little bit of lace on the collar. I grabbed my black vest that looked like the one that Vanessa Hudgens wore in those Sear's commercials. I got dressed and plugged in my straightner. I grabbed my mineral foundation, black eyeliner and mascara, pink blush, a clear gloss, and a matte brown eye shadow. I put on my make up and then ran the straightener through my hair. After straightening my hair, I put some anti-frizz cream in it in case it was to rain or get humid. My hair frizzes when it's humid and curls when it rains. I turned off the light in my bathroom and slipped into a pair of classic black pumps. I headed downstairs toward the kitchen.

"Morning Mom. Morning Brain."

"Morning Selena," they replied sleepily.

"Mom, remember that Miley's coming over tonight."

"I know, Selena. Pizza for dinner then?"

"Sure. Can you pass me a banana? I need to get to school."

"Sure," Brain answered and handed me a green banana. My favorite. I walked down the stairs once more and headed toward the garage. I got into my car and shifted into reverse. I reversed out of the driveway and started making my way to school. It was a rainy day. Rain days always put me in a gloomy mood.

I parked next to Tiffany who was sitting in her car putting on lip gloss or some lipstick. I got out of my car and she followed suit.

"Morning Tiffany." It was sprinkling now.

"Morning," she replied, "You still PMSing or something?"

"I wasn't PMSing," I replied as I locked my car and started to walk inside. Tiffany followed me. "I'm just tired of you treating people poorly and you thinking you're better than everyone else. Because news flash, you're really not that amazing."

"Whatever, Selena, just drop it. I'm not like that and you know it. Ok?"

"I'll drop it, but I won't forget it. So why did you, Miles, and Em have to go to the office yesterday?"

"We had to pick up some papers from Disney. I'm surprised that they didn't call you."

"Me too."

"Why'd you go to guidance then yesterday?"

"Oh, um. College admission stuff for next year."

"You still wanna go to college even though you're on the brink of stardom?" Tiffany asked as she opened the gym doors of the school.

"Yea, I wanna study at Northwestern. You know that."

"Oh, well have fun with that."

Emily and Emily were sitting on the cool bench. Miley was braiding Emily's hair. Emily probably messed up her braids earlier.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey," they replied as Miley finished Emily's hair.

"You're so lucky that a black girl taught me how to braid," Miley joked.

"Defiantly," Emily replied back. Miley and Miley jumped off the cool bench and we headed toward my locker.

It was now the end of the day and Miley and I were walking toward my car.

"So you wanna eat leftover Chinese?" I asked as we were walking through the parking lot.

"Yes!" Miley squealed, "Is it from PF Chang's? I love PF Chang's!"

"No, it's from China Corner." I answered.

"That's fine. I love Chinese!" Miley exclaimed.

I giggled as we walked to my car. I got into the car and Miley put on Katy Perry. We drove away singing California Gurls at the top of our lungs.

We came home and immediately headed toward my room. Our book bags were still in the car. We went into my room and turned on the TV to TV Guide. There was a _The Hills_ marathon on. We both loved _The Hills._

After the marathon, Miley and I changed into our pajamas even though it was only six. Miley took of her black denim skinny jeans I was replacing my fuchsia satin tank and black vest with a black cotton tank. Miley was standing in a cream shirt and a yellow thong on. Miley took off her thong and put on a pair of brown boyshort underwear. Miley has changed in front of me before, but this time I had to make myself not stare at her. I slipped on my pink silk pants as Miley put on her orange silk pants I bought her for her birthday. Miley then took off her shirt. She had a black lacy bra on; I could her nipples. She then bent down and looked in her bag for her tank top. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. I had never had feelings for one of my friends before. And now, I had the sudden urge to kiss Miley and take off her clothes. Miley found a deep purple tank and slipped it over her head. She looked so hot as she put it on.

"You don't match," I told her.

"Not matching is the thing, Selena." Miley joked.

"Oh, guess I must've missed that memo," I said.

"Chinese?" She asked.

"Yup." We headed toward the kitchen. I followed behind Miley. As much as I tried to not to look, I did. And I enjoyed the view.

Miley jumped off the third step and went straight toward the fridge. She loaded her plate with chicken fried rice and then placed six egg rolls on top. She drizzled ketchup on top of her egg rolls.

"You are the only person I know who eats ketchup with Chinese."

She shrugged, "It's good."

"You're crazy." I loaded my plate with chicken fried rice and white rice. I then grabbed an entire container of beef lo mien and we headed back up to my room slower this time because we didn't want to spill any food.

We placed the plates of food on the coffee table in front of my TV. I had a mini living room within my bedroom; it's pretty cool. We headed back downstairs and grabbed two cokes. They were in the glass bottles. And coke in the bottles always tasted better. We headed back up the stairs and placed our cokes on the coffee table.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" I asked. It was mine and Miley's tradition to eat Chinese while watching a movie.

"Thirteen." Miles suggested.

"Yes! I love that movie. Nikki Reed is so-" I was about to say hot, nut I chickened out in case Miley would think that I was disgusting for possibly being a lesbian.

"Amazing?" She finished my sentence.

"Exactly," I lied. I grabbed the DVD and placed it in the DVD player. We started eating our Chinese; I wasn't focusing on the movie. I was still deciding whether or not to tell Miley that I was questioning my sexuality.

After the movie, we were just sitting on the couch. Miley was looking at her nails, "Can I borrow you purple nail polish?"

"Yup," Miley got off the couch and went into my bathroom to get the nail polish. She came out with a bag of cotton balls, nail polish remover, and lavender nail polish.

"Found the lavender bottle?"

"Yup," she started to take off her nail polish.

"Miles," my heart was racing. I was gonna tell her.

"Yea?"

Should I tell her? What if she tells Tiffany? Her brother's bi, maybe she won't care. What if she saw me watch her undress? What if she already knows? Should I-

"Selena!" She screamed at me.

"What?" I could fell myself sweating. Ew.

"You said my name."

"Right, um," Should I? Or should I not?


	4. Slumber Party Talk

"How do you feel about Trace being bi?" I asked Miles.

"Um, he's my brother so I still love him. Why?"

"Cuz, cuz…" Should I? Or should I not?

"Selena, is something going on?"

"Yea," I whispered.

"You can tell me. We're best friends for a reason."

"I know. Miley, I think… I think."

"You think what?" She was holding my hand. It was giving me a chill down my spine. A good chill though.

"I think that I'm a lesbian."

Miley was silent for a second and then she said, "Are you sure you aren't bi like Trace?"

I shook my head.

"But you dated guys before."

"Back in middle school, Miles. Those relationships don't count."

"True, well I'll be here for you no matter what."

"Thanks, I love you Miley."

"I love you too, Selena." She hugged me. I realized I was crying and I wiped away my tear.

"Who else have you told?"

"Ms. Duncan."

"Oh. Are you gonna tell Emily or Tiffany?"

"Emily maybe, Tiffany defiantly not."

"Oh. So do you have any girl crushes?"

I shook my head as I giggled, "I'm glad you're ok with this."

"I promise I'm not gonna treat you any differently. I know it's not easy not being straight. Especially in this town."

"Yea," I yawned. "I'm tired. Wanna head to bed?"

"Sure. You're not gonna try and rape me are you?" Miley asked.

I looked at her.

"Kidding. I would totally consent. It would be fun to say I had sex with a girl." She said as she jumped onto my bed and got under the covers. "Come on Selena! You're the one who's tired at eight!"

I giggled and got into bed with her. "You know were gonna talk for hours, right?"

"Yup! Whatcha wanna talk about?"

"I dunno," I answered.

"Well guess who asked me to homecoming?"

"Um… Robert Pattinson?"

"Ew. He's gross."

"Oh. I thought girls thought he was hot." I admitted.

"You really are a lesbian aren't you?"

"I think so. I don't find boys attractive."

"Then tell me who you think is hot."

"Do they have to go to our school?" I asked.

"No. It can be anybody."

"Well, Nikki Reed is hot as a brunette, not as a blonde though."

"She does look better as a brunette," Miley agreed.

"And Natalie Portman and Mila Kunis are hot."

"Did you like the sex scene in _Black Swan _then?"

"Yes," I admitted, "it was hot."

"Do you think any girls at our school are hot?"

I nodded.

"Spill," Miley said.

I shook my head.

"Is it me?" She asked.

"Well, I think you're hot but I find someone else hotter."

"Who? I wanna know who this bitch is so I can make her less hot than me."

I laughed, "It's Demi."

"Lovato?" Miley asked surprised.

I nodded my head and looked at my nails. I was kinda embarrassed that I found Demi to be hot. I wasn't sure why I was embarrassed though.

"Well she is a lesbian so maybe she would date you."

"Yea," I trailed off.

"If you wanted to date a girl that is." Miley added quickly.

"I dunno if I'm ready for that yet. Would you care if I dated a girl? Even if it was in secret?"

"Nope, but you know Tiffany would."

"Yea, I know. That's why I don't wanna tell her this. And I don't want you telling her or Emily."

"Ok, my lips are sealed." Miley zipped her lips and locked her lips. She threw away the key.

"How are you supposed to tell me who asked you to homecoming?"

"Nobody's asked me actually. I just wanted to start a conversation."

"Oh." I said and looked at my nails again. I had a hang nail on my right index finger. I tried to rip it off.

"Maybe you and Demi can go to homecoming together!"

"Um, I don't think so." I said.

"Oh, why not?" Miley asked me. She was defiantly supportive of me being lesbian.

"Because I don't even know if she'll like me. Second, I'm not completely sure I am a lesbian. Third, if I am a lesbian I don't wanna be out yet. Telling you was hard enough."

"Oh, that makes sense. Wanna watch another movie?"

"Sure." I said, "I'll go get popcorn."


	5. The Monday After

**Read and Review! And remember how I said this was based on my life? Well, this chapter on is gonna be my life during the month of March.**

I was straightening my hair when my cell phone vibrated. I had gotten a text from Facebook. I read the message, Demi had replied back to my PM. I sent her message after Miley left Saturday. I asked Demi how she knew she was a lesbian. She replied back with:  
>'I just knew. Why? Are you questioning or something?'<br>I took a deep breath and replied back with 'yea, I am. And I would like it if you could keep it quiet until I figure it out.'

I went down the stairs and grabbed a muffin that my mom had left out for me. I went to the garage, took a bite of my muffin, and then reversed into the road. I took another bite as I switched gears and then drove to school.

I pulled into an angle parking space. All the parking spaces I normally used were full. I looked to my left and saw Demi looking at her phone. I took a deep breath and grabbed my books off the passenger seat. I got out of the car and brushed the crumbs off my white halter top dress and brown leather jacket. I locked my car as I walked toward the school. I was in the parking lot farthest away from the door.

"Selena!"

I spun around. Demi was walking toward me.

"Hey," I replied. "What's up?"

"You don't normally park here," she said.

"Yea, the one I normally used is full. A bunch of sophomores must've gotten their license." I said.

"So... That Facebook message-"

"keep it quiet," I blurted out.

Demi looked at me. A car honked at us, we moved toward her car.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." I said shamefully as we started to walk into the school.

"Its fine," she said, "so do you think you're a lesbian or bisexual?"

"Lesbian," I answered quietly.

"Oh well, you can come to a LBGTQ meeting if ya want. We're always open to new members."

"Maybe. So are you really a lesbian?"

"Yea, I'm just a girly one."

"Oh. Well I'll see you around I guess." I said.

"Yea. See ya around, Selena." Demi said and then walked into the door. I followed behind her.

"Morning Selena. Morning dyke." Tiffany said.

"Morning Tiffany," Demi and I said simultaneously. Demi walked down the hallway. I watched her butt wiggle out of the corner of my eye.

"Very mature, Tiffany. You sure taught me something." I said and then walked toward my locker. Miley jogged to keep up with me.

"If she knew she wouldn't have said it." Miley told me.

"She would say it regardless. You know that," I corrected.

"She might have a change of heart if she knew."

"Doubt it," I hissed, "anyway I'm gonna spend the morning in the library. Go spend the morning with the homophobe." I snapped as I walked toward my locker.

I grabbed my books I needed for the first half of the day and headed toward my locker. I sat down at a table in the library and pulled out my chemistry homework. There was one question I didn't understand last night and I was hoping to get it today. Although I was pissed off, so I probably wasn't gonna get it done.

Later, the bell rang for lunch. I grabbed my books and headed toward my locker. I went to the lunch room. I went into the salad line and bought a chicken salad and a Sprite. I sat at my table next to Miley. Tiffany gave me a dirty look, flipped her hair, and starting talking to Emily about mint green nail polish.

I opened my salad and started to eat it.

"Miles, you left a pair of flip flops at my house. Do you need them back?"

"Nope," she popped the 'p' when she said it and drank her latte and joined the conversation with Tiffany and Emily.

This was bizarre. My friends were ignoring me for something. I know I had snapped at Miley and Tiffany, But Emily? Why is she mad at me? I haven't been a bitch to her before.

I finished eating my salad as I listened to their conversation. I tried to join in but they would roll their eyes at me and ignore what I had said. I had no idea what their issue was this week but I was getting extremely annoyed.

Finally the bell rang; I threw away my soda and salad and headed toward my locker to get my second half the day stuff. I was defiantly ready to talk to them. They were extremely rude at lunch.

I was driving home when my cell started to vibrate. I knew better than to check it because I was driving, but I was at a red light and figured it was safe. Miley had texted me saying, 'Sorry about today. I was… PMSing or something.' I rolled my eyes. The PMS excuse worked back in Middle School, but not anymore. The light changed to green and I turned left and threw my phone in the passenger seat. I'll deal with her later. I gotta get home first.

I walked into my house and my mom was working on her book. Like she always does. Eventually, she'll publish it.

"Hi Selena." Mom said.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong?"

"I'm a mother," she said, "I know these things. Come here," she patted the sofa next to her, "Vent."

I sat on the couch next to her. "Miley, Emily, and Tiffany ignored me today at lunch."

"Do you do anything to upset them?"

"Not Emily. I snapped at Miley and Tiffany this morning, but they were being a bitch to Demi."

"Sweetie, you know Emily has a follower personality. Miley does too, but not as bad as Emily. Tiffany probably said something to Emily. Apologize to Tiffany and everything will be ok."

"Mom, I don't wanna apologize. Tiffany called Demi a really mean name because well because of those rumors that went around. And I told Tiffany off because of it. Tiffany got what she deserved."

"Maybe you should've pulled Tiffany aside then," my mom suggested.

"I'll think about apologizing."

"Good, now go do your homework."

"Fine," I went back into the garage and grabbed my homework. And my cell phone. I had another text. This one was from Demi.


	6. The Text Messages

**Heads up! There's a ton of texting in this! Anything in between 'and' that's in italics is texting. Read and Review, please! Thanks!**

I went to my room with my books in one hand and my phone in the other. I placed my books on my couch, kicked off my pumps and slipped on a pair of fuzzy socks. I loved my fuzzy socks.

I went back to the couch and replied back to Miley's text with: _'PMS sucks, but it doesn't cause you to ignore someone.'_

I read Demi's text. It said: _'Hey Selena, it's Demi!'_

I thought for a second and texted back 'hey' as my reply. I still had her number in my phone from six grade. I'm surprised her number hasn't changed in the past five years. Mine has as I've gotten upgrades on my phones; I just had all my numbers saved to my email address book. Where did she get my number then?

I sent a text message to Tiffany saying: _'I need to talk to you.'_

My phone vibrated and then vibrated again. Both Demi and Miley had replies back. I read Demi's text first. She asked me what I was doing. I texted her back with: _'Homework, you?'_

Miley's text read: _'I was PMSing. Sorry if I was in a bad mood and didn't wanna deal with you.'_

I rolled my eyes and replied back with: _'Well aren't you a great friend.'_

I placed my phone on top of my English textbook and opened my math book to start my homework. My phone vibrated. I couldn't help but smile when I saw who the name was on my screen; it was Demi. I opened the text, it read: _'Same. So I was wondering something…'_

What was she wondering? My fingers glided over my keyboard and the screen read: _'whatcha wondering?'_

I hit the sent button. Maybe she had a crush on somebody. Maybe she had a crush on me. Maybe she knew why Miley's issue was. Tiffany hadn't replied yet. She was probably still at her acting lesson.

My phone vibrated again. Miley had replied to my text with:_ 'you weren't all that great of a friend today either. Especially when you snapped at me and Tiff today.'_

I texted her back with: _'you know why tiffany's comment pissed me off so much. Stop defending her, she's an ignorant bitch and you know it.'_

I sent the text and did a trig problem. My phone vibrated. Demi had texted me back. _'I was wondering if you wanted to come to a LBGTQ meeting with me. They're a ton of fun.'_

I bit my lip._ 'Um, I don't want people to know that I'm the q in LBGTQ. You know this school isn't very accepting of homosexuality, even though we live in LA.'_

I wanted to go to a meeting, but I was scared. What if my friends or my family found out? I sent the text hoping Demi would understand why I didn't wanna go.

Miley texted me back. _'and she's our friend.'_

I knew what I was about to tell her would shock her. But Tiffany was slowly becoming an enemy of mine. So I told her instead: _'Miles, I know. But she keeps dissing me. And it hurts me a lot.'_

I sent the text and I was waiting for Demi to text me back, She was the one I really wanted to talk to. Then my cell vibrated. Demi had texted me back! _'I understand. Anytime you wanna talk just text me or call me.'_

'_Thanks, I will.'_ I texted back. Miley's text came. _'you haven't told her. You can't be mad at her for it.'_

'_but she knows I don't like it when she's rude to gays and lesbians. She doesn't need to know why it bugs me, but she knows it bugs me and it shouldn't happen.'_ I replied and hit sent.

I did another trig problem and then check my phone. I was so focused on my math that I didn't notice that Miley had texted back. Her text said: _'yea… Are we cool?'_

'_yea'_ I replied back.


	7. Clearly, We're Not

**Here's the next chapter! I have a question for you guys, is the acronym for lesbian, gays, bisexual, and transgendered LBGT or LGBT? I saw it on a website as LGBT, but I thought it was LBGT... Anyway, here's the chapter seven! Read and review please!**

I swiped some silver glittery eye shadow over my eyelids and reapplied my eyeliner. I put some mascara on. I then put cover up over my zit on my forehead that had appeared overnight. I finished the rest of my makeup and headed into my room. I was wearing a red shirt so I decided today would be a good day to wear my red pumps instead of my normal black one.

I went downstairs. My mom must've slept in. They wasn't any breakfast ready and Brain was drinking coffee and read the LA Times like he did every morning. I grabbed a bagel and placed some cream cheese on it. I took a bite and went back upstairs to get my purse and my books.

I went back downstairs and sat in my car. I deleted the text messages between me and Miley and me and Demi. I didn't want my mom reading them. Then I turned in my car and reversed into the street. I switched into drive and drove to school.

I parked in the parking lot by Demi again. I like this parking lot better. There were more parking spaces to choose from.

I walked inside. Tiffany, Miley, and Emily were all sitting at the cool bench.

"Morning." I said. I was a bit tired this morning actually.

They gave me a group dirty look. Strange because last night Miley wanted to make sure we were cool. They gave me another dirty look and walked away.

"What the-" I mumbled under my breath.

Demi walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied back.

"What's up?"

"Um, well I just got the cold shoulder from my friends."

"You probably didn't wear your hair right or something and now they're mad at you for it."

"They aren't that shallow." I defended, "ok, well Emily is." I added quickly.

Demi laughed. "So whatcha doing at lunch today?"

"I have to see Ms. Duncan. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Uh-huh. You wanted me to eat lunch with you."

"Did not!"

"That's what they all say. I'm on to you." I giggled.

"Keep thinking that Selena." Demi giggled too.

"text me later."

"Alright, see ya around."

"I will," I told her. She walked away and bit down on my lower lip trying to hide a smile. Maybe I would go to a meeting next week.

I went to my locker and headed toward the vending machines by the cafeteria. I needed a caffeine boost. I got a Pepsi and then walked to my first class. I was gonna drink my Pepsi in there.

It was lunch and I walked toward guidance. I walked into Ms. Duncan's office.

"Hi Selena, I'm glad you remembered that I wanted to meet with you." Ms. Duncan said as she closed to door.

I sat down and replied, "Well. I've had an interesting few days."

"What happened?"

"Well Friday night I told Miley that I thought I'm a lesbian and she was totally cool with it and then yesterday during lunch, she, Tiffany, and Emily started ignoring me. I texted Miley last night and she seemed sorry and then today they're ignoring me once again. And I don't get it."

"Did Miley tell them you were questioning?"

"I don't know. I hope she didn't. I made it clear to her Friday that I didn't want Tiffany to know. She's totally against homosexuality and Emily has a follower personality so I know Emily could be easily multipulated."

"Hmm... Well maybe you should call her and ask her. Did you go to the meeting yesterday?"

"No, i was thinking of going to the next one though."

"That's good! You can make friends who understand what you're going through." Ms. Duncan said excitedly.

I looked at the clock. First lunch was almost over. "Yea. Can I stay here during lunch? I don't wanna be ignored again."

"Sure," she scribbled onto a piece of paper. "Here's a slip so you can get lunch and come back."

I took the slip, "thanks."

I walked by my 'friends' and got a salad. I walked by them again and gave Miley a dirty look. I walked out of the cafeteria and headed toward guidance again. I ate my lunch with Ms. Duncan and we talked about everything I've been feeling lately.

It was the end of the day and I was walking toward my car. Miley came up to me.

"I'm sorry, I've been acting strange lately, are we still cool?" she asked.

"Miley, don't talk to her," Tiffany yelled.

"Clearly, we're not cool Miley." I said and walked away.


	8. At Least I Know Why They Hate Me

**Read and review! Enjoy! Oh I upped the rating on this series. You'll know why by the end of this chapter.**

I woke up from a nightmare. I looked at my alarm clock; it was one in the morning. I went downstairs to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I put the glass into the sink and went back upstairs and laid in my bed. I couldn't get back to sleep. I texted Demi to see if she was still up. And to my surprise she texted back.

_'Did I wake up you?_' I texted back. I think I'm gonna eat lunch with Demi tomorrow. Well I guess today, it's 1 in the morning after all.

_'Nope, I'm manic right now. Sometimes when I'm manic, I stay up for like 2 days straight. Whatcha doing up so late?'_

Manic? She's bipolar? I didn't know that... I texted her back: _'I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. You're bipolar?'_

I sent the text and waited a minute. My phone vibrated. _'Yea, I was diagnosed over the summer. They're still messing around with the drugs and stuff. Wanna talk about your nightmare?'_

_'Well I think my nightmare is gonna become my new reality.'_ I replied and hit sent.

Poor Demi. Everybody at school hates her for being a lesbian and she's bipolar. I wonder what else I don't know about her.

My phone buzzed breaking my train of thought. _'What happened?'_

_'Miley told Tiffany that I thought I was a lesbian and Tiffany turned the entire school against me. And then... Then I got gay bashed during gym class by Miley. And then I woke up.'_

I looked at my ceiling while I waited for Demi to response. I think Miley told Tiffany that I was questioning. I think that's why they keep ignoring me.

Demi replied back with: _'you think Miley really told tiffany in real life?'_

_'Yea I do. I ate lunch in guidance today. Wanna be my new lunch buddy?'_ I asked and then clicked send. I wanted Demi to say yes. She's been a good friend. Even if we only rekindled our friendship a couple of days ago.

_'I'll be your lunch buddy Selena. My mom will be so happy when she reads my texts. She thinks I need to transfer schools since I have no friends.'_

_'You have friends, Demi.'_ her mom reads her texts? My mom never does that. I wonder why Demi's mom does...

_'Who is my friend?'_ Demi asked me.

_'Me. I wanna be your friend. If you want me to.'_ I hit send. I looked at my alarm clock; it was 1:15. I yawned a huge yawn and tucked myself into my bed. I was holding my phone waiting for it to buzz. I closed my eyes. My eyes opened as soon as I felt my phone buzz.

_'Yea, I wanna be your friend Selena. You're my new lunch buddy. Are you tired yet?'_

Demi must've read my mind. _'Yea, I'm gonna head to bed for the second time. I'll see you at lunch.'_

I hit sent and placed my phone with the screen down on my nightstand. I closed my eyes and drifted back into sleep...

_"Race you to the hotel room!" Demi cried and started running.  
>I kicked off my pumps grabbed them and chased after her. We almost knocked over an old man. Demi got to the hotel room door first.<em>

_"I win!" she gloated as I bent over and started breathing heavily. She unlocked the door, "we're home." she whispered into my ear. Hearing her voice that soft in my ear made me want to kiss her._

_"We're spending a weekend at a hotel Demi, this isn't home." i corrected._

_"Whatever. Hey, they dropped off our luggage."_

_Sure enough, our luggage was sitting in the kitchen. There was only one bed. The thought of being in a bed with Demi all night sent a chill down my spine. I couldn't wait for tonight._

_"So wanna order something to eat?" Demi asked innocently._

_"Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked. As soon as I realized what I said, I instantly regretted it._

_Demi smiled and walked toward me. She was standing so close her boobs were touching mine. She cupped my face with her hand and kissed me gently._

_"It's a date," she whispered and kissed me again._

_During the kiss, I jumped on top of her and wrapped my legs around her waist. She stumbled backwards and placed me in top of the bed. I crawled toward the pillows and turned around. Demi crawled on top of me and starting kissing me again. She undid the buttons to my white button down shirt. I regret putting a tank top under this._

_Demi took off my shirt and threw it on the floor. "You wouldn't need that," Demi whispered into my ear. I kissed her jaw line as she took off my tank top._

_I was under her in my white sheer bra and light denim capris. My nipples were erect underneath my bra. Too bad that was the only part of my boobs my bra covered._

_I took my hands off her face and slid them down the front of her body. They stopped for a second over her boobs and continued down. They stopped at the base of her black shirt. I grabbed her shirt and lifted it off of her. She was wearing a black strapless bra._

_Demi's tongue pressed against my lips. I opened my lips slightly and her tongue slipped into my mouth. I sucked lightly on her tongue as her right hand unbuttoned my capris._

_I wiggled out of them as she pulled them off. Today I had decided not to wear any underwear. I'm glad I had chosen not to._

_"Somebody was a bad girl this morning. Not wearing any underwear." Demi said and then took off her pants. She was wearing a black sheer thong._

_I sat up and pushed Demi onto the bed. I kissed her and then kissed down her neck. Her stomach. I stopped kissing when my lips hit her thong. I grabbed her thong and pulled it to her ankles. She kicked it onto the floor. I went to take off her bra. It unhooked in the front. As soon as I unhooked it, my hands slid onto her boobs and cupped them. Demi took off her bra and unhooked mine._

_She flipped me over so I was underneath her once again. She kissed me. As we were kissing, I pressed her head down. I spread my legs open. Demi kissed each nipple. Then she sucked slightly on my clit._

_"Suck harder." I moaned. Demi obeyed my command. I was moaning so loud I thought tomorrow I won't have a voice. Demi stopped and slipped her tongue inside me. I arched my back._

_"God, keep going. Don't stop." I moaned. I was about to come and Demi-_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up. My underwear was soaked. I looked at my phone. Demi had texted me back last night. _'Goodnight beautiful'_ I walked to my lingerie chest and pulled out my white satin underwear and the matching bra. Demi was in my gym class, I kinda wanted to impress her. I walked to my closet and grabbed a white and yellow sun dress.

I walked out of my bathroom fully made up and grabbed a brown belt and white strappy sandals. I put on the belt underneath my bust line and slipped into the sandals. I packed my gym bag. I packed a cami so I didn't have to wear a normal bra. I grabbed my gym bag and books and headed downstairs.

"Selena, you trying to impress a boy?" brain asked.

"Of course not." I smiled and then went to my car. My wet dream put me in a really good mood this morning.

I walked into the locker room. Lunch was over and it was time for gym. I was getting dressed next to Demi. She noticed i didn't put on a sports bra after i took my bra off from underneath my cami. We were talking about the blueberry video Demi saw on the Internet. Miley, Tiffany, and Emily walked into the locker room. They grabbed their clothes and went into the bathroom stalls. They came out fully dressed for gym.

Tiffany came up to Demi. "Just thought you should know we changed in the stalls because of the dyke," she told Demi.

"Tiffany, I don't think you're hot. You can change in front of me. I don't like blondes." she said.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Selena." Tiffany said incredibly loud. She gave me a dirty look, flipped her hair and walked to the other side of the locker room. Everyone was looking at me. I finished getting dressed. Once the gym teacher took role and told us to go to the gym, I put on my shoes. I was tying my shoes when Demi came back from a bathroom stall and gave me a hug. I was holding back tears and I finally cried into Demi's chest.

"They're bitches." Demi said trying to comfort me.

"At least I know why they hate me now." I said. I wiped my eyes.

"Well, we better go out there."

"Alright."

"By the way, you look really hot today." Demi whispered into my ear.

"Thanks." I smiled as me and Demi walked out into the gym.


	9. School Post Locker Room

I came home from school today. I was on the verge of tears. As I went upstairs, the tears started pouring down my face. My mom was coming down the stairs.

"Brain was right; you must've been trying to impress a boy. Did it work?" my mom asked.

I shook my head and headed up the stairs. I locked my bedroom door and cried into my pillow. I lost all my friends and possibly my reputation because I like girls. This isn't fair. My life sucks.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I didn't eat dinner last night, so I must've cried myself to sleep. My doorknob was no longer attached to my door. I went to my lingerie chest and grabbed a black bra and purple underwear. I wasn't in the mood to impress anyone today. I went to my closet and pulled out a black ruffle skirt and a flowy green V-neck shirt. I looked in the mirror. I looked like a hot mess. I had eyeliner and mascara all down my cheeks. I had lip-gloss on my nose. I grabbed my makeup remover towellette and rubbed it across my face until all the makeup was off. I washed my face. I dried my face with a light blue towel and started doing my makeup. I used black eyeliner and mascara. I applied Chap Stick and then a clear lip gloss. I looked at my hair. It was starting to get greasy. I put it up in a ponytail. I twisted the pony tail up and put it in a clip. I put on a pair of black pumps and went downstairs. I didn't do any of my homework and I was starving. I opened my books at the kitchen table and started my history homework. My mom came into the kitchen.

"Are you feeling better? You seemed depressed yesterday and you locked yourself in your room." my mom asked

"I'm fine. I just had a bad day at school yesterday. Can you make me some eggs?"

"Sure. Did you have a bad day because you didn't impress that boy you wanted to?"

I impressed who I wanted to alright. "nah, it was other stuff."

"Well, I can drop you off into school late if you want."

"Yea, I'd like that." I said and closed my English book. I opened my math book. I was gonna miss History class today.

I walked into the front door of school and walked into the office with my mom. My mom signed me in and I got a note to go to class. I really liked the shade of blue that the note was.

"I'll pick you up today, alright?" my mom asked.

"Alright, see you at 3:30!" I said and then walked out of the office toward my English class.

I walked into English class. Demi smiled at me; I smiled back. I handed the note to Ms. Shaw.

"Selena, we switched seats. You now sit behind Demi." Ms. Shaw told me. I sat behind Demi.

"I bet the dyke likes it. She can stare at her gay crush," Tiffany whispered to Emily loud enough that I could hear.

"Tiffany, wanna tell me what you just said?" Ms. Shaw asked.

"That I liked your shoes." Tiffany lied.

"I heard you say 'I bet the dyke likes it. She can stare at her gay crush.'" Ms. Shaw said.

Apparently, Ms. Shaw heard it to.

"Office now. Follow me. Class work on your essay." Ms. Shaw said and then exited out of the room behind Tiffany.

Demi turned around. "I thought you may have skipped because of yesterday."

"I fell asleep early last night so my mom let me skip first block so I could do my homework." I explained.

"It's ok to get a zero on something."

"I don't like zeros. So have people been talking since yesterday?" I asked.

"Of course, Tiffany sent an email to all her contacts telling them that you were a lesbian."

"Oh... I guess everyone knows now." I said holding back tears. But my voice cracked on 'now.'

"You ok?"

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. Well I still love you. In a friend way."

Of course, in a friend way. "Me too."

Ms. Shaw walked back in. Everyone started working on their essays. Demi turned around. I loved the way her hair moved across her back when she turned around and as she wrote.

I think I'm starting to develop a crush on Demi. My only friend. My hot friend. I started on my essay, but I didn't get very far. I was distracted; Tiffany was right, I do like this seat.

The bell finally rang.

"Selena, can you stay after for a moment?" Ms. Shaw asked.

"Sure." I probably just had to turn in the homework. Everyone left.

"Save you a seat," Demi said and then left. Now the class was empty.

"Here's my homework." I gave Ms. Shaw my homework.

"Thanks. I got an interesting email from Tiffany yesterday."

"I heard about that email." I admitted.

"Well, here," she handed me a flyer about the LBGTQ club. "I don't know if it's true, and you don't have to tell me. But here's a flyer in case it's true."

"It's true," I whispered.

Ms. Shaw gave me a hug. "I'm sorry your former friends are giving you a hard time. Come to the meeting on Monday, I promise you'll make new friends."

"I will. Bye. And thanks..."

"Anytime."

I walked out and headed for the cafeteria. I could hear whispers all around me. I got a plate of chicken Alfredo and a coke. I paid fir my food and sat next to Demi.

"What Ms. Shaw want?" Demi asked. She was eating a slice of pizza.

"My homework. And Tiffany sent her the email too."

"Seriously?" Demi asked surprised.

"Yea. So she invited me to the meeting on Monday."

"You should come with me!" Demi exclaimed.

"Alright, you can be my date." I said with a bit of a giggle.

"People need to stop staring at us." Demi commented.

"The guys are waiting for us to make out so they can get a boner and the girls don't want us to because it's gross." I said.

"I don't get why guys get so turned on when two girls make out."

"I find it hot." I admitted.

"I like it when two hot girls kiss." Demi told me.

"Are you gonna turn into those creepy people that spend all their money on porn?" I asked jokingly.

"Nah, only 90% of my income," she joked back. "So I know its Wednesday and it's getting pretty last minute, but I was wondering if you wanted to do something on Friday."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked Demi. I hope she was asking me out on a date.

"Only if you want it to be," she said.

"Maybe I want it to be." I replied.

"Then dinner?"

"Yea, movie?" I asked.

"Actually after dinner, I wanna show you something." Demi revealed.

"Alright. So you gonna pick me up?"

"Sure."

"Do you still remember where I live?" I asked her. She hasn't been at my house since early middle school before I became friends with Tiffany and Emily. I was in my awkward stage then.

"I still remember where you live. I'll pick you up at 6 for dinner."

"Alright, I can't wait then." I smiled.

We were gonna play dodge ball today on gym class. Tiffany, Demi, Emily, and Miley were on the opposite team of me. Everyone hated me in gym now. Expect for Demi.

The gym teacher blew the whistle. Normally I would go after and get a ball, but not today. Emily had a death glare in her eyes. Miley and Tiffany each had a ball and Emily grabbed a ball out of Demi's hands. They all looked at me. I knew what they were gonna do.

Tiffany, Emily, and Miley all threw the ball at me at the same time. Then everyone else in the class followed suit. Even people on my team. The gym teacher blew the whistle and they all stopped. But somebody had hit my nose and it was bleeding.

"Lovato! Take Gomez to the nurse!" the gym teacher cried. The gym teacher pulled out her cell phone and called someone. Probably the office.

Demi grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hallway. I started crying.

"Selena, I'm sorry. I went through this last year. I know what you're going through." Demi told me.

"And I was a bitch to you last year." I sobbed.

"No you weren't. You just ignored me. Everyone else targeted me. What you did to me didn't hurt." she confessed.

I gave her a quick hug and started walking to the nurse.

I was in the nurse's office the rest of the day. Tiffany, Emily, and Miley were in the office. The nurse's office was across from the office.

The final bell rang and the nurse let me go. My nose was swollen and she gave me a letter to give to my mom that I may have a broken nose.

I walked to my locker and then out the gym doors. Someone screamed dyke before I got into my mom's SUV.

"Drive!" I exclaimed.

"Bad day at school?"

"Horrible. I never wanna go back!" I started crying again.

"What happened, Lena?" my mom asked. She was rubbing my back. Demi walked in front of us. I waved at her, but she didn't see.

"Can I tell you at home over Chinese?"

"Of course, sweetie." my mom put the car in drive and drove away.


	10. Telling Mom

**I'm on a writing streak lately, I'll be updating alot hopefully in the next couple of days. Read and Review!**

As soon as the car parked, I ran inside to my bedroom. As soon as I was in my room, I jumped onto my bed and started crying again.

My mom came in and got into bed next to me. "Lena, baby, why don't you change into your pajamas."

"Ok," I sobbed and went to my dresser. I slipped my pajama pants under my skirt and then took off my skirt. Then I took off my shirt and put on a sweat shirt. I unhooked my bra and threw it to the floor. My mom came behind me and put my hair in a ponytail.

"I'm gonna order the Chinese, ok?" My mom whispered and then left the room.

I felt a sudden wave of nausea and ran to my bathroom. I threw up because I was crying so hard. I went to wash my hands and I saw in the mirror how bad I looked. My nose was black and blue, my cheeks were a grey from my eye makeup running, my lips were chapped, and I had a zit that was ready to pop. And my ponytail was all bumpy.

I went back into my bed and covered myself with my blankets. I continued to cry…

"Lena, baby, the Chinese is here." My mom whispered. She gently shook me until I was fully awake. "Let me get the Chinese." My mom went downstairs and then she came back up with two trays of Chinese boxes and forks. "Tell me what happened, Lena." My mom said.

"Tiffany, Emily, and Miley hate me." I told her and opened my Chinese. Chinese was my comfort food.

"Did you say something to upset them?"

"I guess so." I took a bite of my chicken fried rice.

"What did you say to them, baby?"

My eyes filled up with tears. "I'm afraid if I tell you, you'll hate me too."

"Selena Marie, I will always love you. Nothing you say or do could change that." Mom told me. It made me feel good to hear that.

"Miley told Tiffany that I was…" I trailed off.

"Was what sweetie?"

"That I'm a lesbian," I admitted softly.

"Selena," my mom whispered and then pulled me into a hug. "I love you, no matter what. Never forget that."

"I won't Mommy. Tiffany announced it to everybody in gym yesterday and then sent an email to everybody in her contact list, including teachers, that I was gay. So today during lunch I was eating lunch with Demi.

"Is Demi really a lesbian?" My mom asked.

I nodded my head and took a bite of my beef lo mien. "During lunch everyone kept staring at me. And then Demi…" I smiled to myself.

"What did Demi do?" My mom took out a onion from my chicken fried rice. I hate onions, she loves them.

"We have a date on Friday." I took a bite of my white rice.

My mom nodded.

"Then gym class," I started sobbing again.

My mom put down her Chinese box, pushed the trays to the foot of my bed and held me as I cried.

I told her about how Tiffany, Miley, Emily, and everyone else hit me repeatedly with a dodge ball. I told her how the nurse thought my nose was broken.

"I saw the paper in your books. Did anything else happen today?" My mom asked as she rubbed my back.

I nodded my head in between my mom's breasts. Even though I was seventeen, I still felt the safest in my mom's arms with my head in between her breasts.

"What happened?"

"In English we got new seats. I sit behind Demi now. And Tiffany said: 'I bet the dyke likes her new spot. She gets to look at her gay crush.' Ms. Shaw sent her to the office and then s. Shaw invited me to the LGBTQ meeting on Monday."

"LGBTQ?" Mom asked.

"Lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgendered, and questioning," I explained. "So Demi was gonna go with me on Monday."

"Baby, I'm sorry you have to go through all this. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't wanna go back to school. Ever." I told her. Never going back to school was the only thing that could make me feel better.

"Take the rest of the week off. I'll go into school and talk to your principal."

"I wanna be home schooled. I don't wanna go back to Vista High." I sobbed, "Mommy, don't make me ever go back."

"Alright sweetheart, you don't have to go back."

"Thanks," I crawled for my food. I grabbed my mom's tray and then I grabbed mine. I laid next to my mom and then rented my head on her shoulder. I picked out all of my onions out of my food and put them in my mom's food.

"So Friday," my mom said.

"What about it?" I wiped my eyes. I was still crying. But no where near as hard as before.

"Do you and Demi have any date plans?" my mom asked.

"We're gonna get dinner. And she wanted to show me something." I answered.

"What do you think she wants to show you?"

"I don't know. Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?" She picked another onion out of my lo mien.

"Who pays for the date? Me or Demi?"

"I think Demi since she asked you. But bring some money just in case," she answered.

"Alright."

"When you dressed up so pretty yesterday, were you trying to impress someone?" My mom asked.

I nodded and took a bite of the beef.

"Was it Demi? Did it work?"

I nodded my head. "She told me I looked hot."

My mom smiled and asked, "So, if you and Demi start dating you know she can't spend the night, right?"

"Why not? She can't get me pregnant." I answered.

"You still might have sex with her, and I don't want my baby girl having sex. Even is she's having sex with another girl."

"Are you happy with me being gay?" I asked her.

She bit her lip before replying. "I'm not happy that people are treating you like you're not human being because you're gay. And I'm not happy that you're gonna have to fight to be able to get married and have a baby. But if you're happy, I'm happy. I just want my baby girl to be happy." She answered.

I smiled at her answer and ate more of my Chinese.


	11. Going to the Doctor's

I woke up and went into my bathroom. I peed and then started my shower. I looked in the mirror. My nose was covered in a giant bruise and it was five times its normal size. I touched it with my pinky nail and my eyes welded up with tears from the pain. I took off my sweatshirt. Then I took off my pajama pants. My mom had put socks on my feet sometime yesterday and this was the first time I've noticed it. I sat on the seat of toilet and took of my socks. I threw them into the dirty laundry basket. I grabbed my pants and my sweatshirt and placed them in there as well. I slipped my underwear off, placed them in the basket and then I stepped into the shower.

The water was hot. And I could barely see because of all the steam. I love my showers like this. The water hurt as it hit my nose. I winced at the pain and grabbed my shampoo. I poured my shampoo into my palm. I lathered my hair and then turned so that my hair was facing the water. Once all the shampoo was out, I grabbed my mango scented body wash. I poured quarter size drop into my purple luffa. I washed my body. I grabbed my in shower facial, but decided against it because of my nose. I shaved my legs and my armpits. I grabbed my leave in conditioner and put some into my hair. I hopped out of the shower and turned off the water.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I went into my bedroom and pulled out a nude pair of boy short underwear. I grabbed a nude bra. I closed my lingerie chest and went to my closet. I grabbed a hot pink ruffle razorback tank and a pair of black skinny jeans. I went back into my bathroom and got dressed.

I put my foundation on my face expect for on my nose. I wanted to cover it, but it hurt too much. I put on eyeliner and mascara and I put on a pink shimmery lip gloss. I know I didn't have to go to school today, but I didn't feel like wearing my pajamas all day.

My hair is naturally curly, but nobody outside family knew that because I always straighten it. I brushed my and put my hair into a poof like Snooki does. Just not as big of a poof.

I pulled out my pink pumps out of my closet that I would wear if I was going somewhere and grabbed my slippers. They were orange.

I went downstairs. My mom was stirring what looked like pancake batter in a glass bowl. I sat on a bar stool in front of the island counter that my mom was using.

"Morning Selena," my mom said still looking at the pancake batter. She grabbed the bowl and looked up at me.

"Oh my!" She yelped and dropped the bowl onto the counter and then the bowl rolled onto the floor and broke into a million pieces. "Your nose! I'm defiantly taking you to the doctor's today!" My mom grabbed the phone next to her and dialed a number.

Brian came down the steps.

"Be careful, Mom broke the bowl." I said.

"Damn Selena that dodge ball really gave you a number. Which bitch threw it?" Brian asked me. He sat in a stool next to me on my right.

I must've had a puzzled look on my face, because he said, 'your mom told me everything last night."

"Everything? Including that I'm a les-"

"Yup, including that," Brian interrupted.

"Oh," I was kinda hoping Mom wouldn't have told Brian about all of this. Even if he was my stepdad.

"Well, I have to head to work. I love you." Brian kissed my mom. "I love you too, Selena," Brian kissed my forehead and headed downstairs toward the garage.

My mom started cleaning up the bowl. "Once we finish breakfast we can go to the doctor's. I called your doctor and she says she has openings all day."

"Alright. Can I just have a piece of fruit?" I asked.

"Sure," my mom finished cleaning up all the glass and she grabbed a green apple out of the fridge and handed it to me along with a strawberry yogurt. My mom handed me a spoon.

I ate my yogurt as my mom mopped the floor. After I finished my yogurt, I started on my apple. My mom had put the mop away. She threw away my yogurt container for me and threw the spoon into the sink.

I finished my apple and threw the core into the trash. "I just need to put my shoes away and then I'll be ready to go." I announced.

"Alright," my mom ate her last strawberry. "Let me get some shoes on too and grab my purse and then we can go."

"Ok," I said. I went upstairs and slipped into my pink pumps. I grabbed one of those things you use that hides your bra straps when you wear a razorback tank and headed downstairs. My mom was cleaning out receipts out of her purse.

"Mom, can you help me?" I handed her the thing for my bra.

"Of course," she put it on for me. "Ready?"

I nodded and went downstairs to the garage. I got into the passenger side to my mom's Honda Civic.

My mom refused to let Brian buy her a Mercedes Benz. She kept saying just because she has money now doesn't mean she should show it off. She bought herself her Honda Civic with Brian's money, since he wanted to buy her a car so badly. Brian is a CEO of a production company. When he got promoted two years ago he bought himself a Bentley. And last year he bought me a Porsche for my sixteenth birthday.

My mom got into the car and turned on the car. She played with the radio and opened the garage door. She reversed into the driveway and pushed the button to shut the garage door. Then she reversed into the street and we drove to my doctor's.

We parked in the parking lot. I got out of the car. My mom followed and locked her car. We walked into the doctor's office. I sat in a green leather seat while my mom checked me in. My mom then sat next to me. She smoothed out a wrinkle out of her green tank top. She had a black denim jacket over it.

The door opened. "Selena Gomez," the nurse said. I stood up and followed her. My mom followed me. Normally I don't like her coming in with me, but I wasn't gonna put up a fight this time. The nurse led us into a room. I sat on the bed and my mom sat in a chair in the corner.

The nurse took my blood pressure, weight, and height. She took a look at my nose and then left the room. The doctor came in a moment later.

"Morning Selena. So why did you come today?"

"Yesterday in gym class, we were playing dodge ball and I got hit a couple of times in the nose." I answered.

"The school nurse sent this home," my mom added and handed the doctor the note. The doctor read the note. She then touched my nose.

I winced at the pain. She pressed on my nose and around it. I almost cried from the pain.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's broken. I'm gonna give you an X-ray today. Then I can tell you if it is broken and if you need a cast or not. Take some Advil later; it'll help with the pain and swelling. Follow me."

The doctor left the room and she led me and my mom into a room with a wall divider through it. The doctor had me sit in a chair. My mom sat on a chair behind the wall divider. The doctor then went where my mom was and pressed a button. Then she came back and led us back to the room where we were.

"It'll take a minute for the x-rays to process. Then I'll be back." The doctor told us and slipped out of the room.

I looked at my cell phone. Demi had texted me, _'where are you?'_

I hit replied and texted _'at the doctor's they think my nose is broken. I probably won't be in school the rest of the week. I told my mom everything and she's pretty pissed at Tiffany and all them.'_

The doctor came back after I had hit sent with the x-rays. She placed them onto the viewing screen light thing.

She grabbed some things out of the cabinet above the sink. She gave me two Advils and a little glass of water.

"Here, you're gonna need them. You're nose broke in two places. I'm gonna have to put a splint in, like they use after you have a nose job. And then the stuff they use to make cast with over your nose so it's protected from the outside too."

I swallowed the pills and lad against the bed. It was propped in a position similar to a recliner with the leg rest out.

We walked out the office. My mom paid and I was holding back tears. My nose was feeling a little better. The Advil was starting to kick in. We headed to the car.

We pulled into my driveway. The garage door was open and the keypad to unlock it was hanging off the edge of the house by a single red wire. My mom hit the lock button on the car and called Brian.

Ten minutes later, Brian showed up. He got out of his Bentley and walked into the garage. He grabbed his gun out of a space in the garage. He walked into the house.

He emerged ten minutes later. He tapped on my mom's window. My mom rolled down the window.

"No one's in the house. Nothing's missing either. Call the cops anyway. I'll stay here with you guys." My mom unlocked her car and turned off the car. We got out and she immediately locked it again. My mom grabbed Brian's hand and they walked into the garage. I followed behind them. I walked around my car to make sure nothing was wrong with it. Something _was_ wrong with it.


	12. The Breaking Point

**Read and Review! **

"Mom! Brian!" I screamed horrified. Someone had keyed my car.

Mom and Brain ran to the other side of the garage where I was at. My mom gasped and then pulled me into a hug. I broke down crying in her arms.

"I guess that explains why nothing was stolen." Brian murmured.

My mom took me inside the house and to my room. I cried into her chest. Brian must've called the cops because they came to take pictures of my car as evidence.

Brian came up the stairs on knocked on my door even though it was already open.

"The cops wanna talk to Selena." Brian told us.

"I dunno if she wants to," my mom said.

"Then ask her, Mandy," Brian said.

"Lena, baby, can you talk to the police?" Mom asked me.

"I'll try," I mumbled.

Brian stepped aside and a cop walked into my room.

"Do you have any idea who would write that onto your car?" The cop asked me.

"My former friends: Tiffany Thorton, Miley Cyrus, and Emily Osment." I answered.

"Alright, thanks. Sorry about your Porsche." The cop said and then left the room. Brain left the room too. My mom slipped out of my bed and headed downstairs. I was all alone in my room.

I could hear hushed voices downstairs. I looked at the ceiling. I didn't know who keyed my car, but I knew why. They had keyed 'die dyke!' I wish people would really stop treating me like shit for being a lesbian.

My mom came back upstairs. She was now wearing a lose purple top. It slid slightly off her right shoulder. It was an adult version of what she probably wore to high school in the eighties. Her hair was now in a ponytail. Her bangs were falling out of the ponytail.

"Selena, go wash your face and then we can get dinner. I don't wanna cook tonight," my mom said.

I nodded and went into my bathroom. I really need to invest in waterproof make up. I wetted a towel and wiped my face. I wasn't wearing any make up. And I didn't care. I walked out and put on my orange slipper even though they didn't match my shirt.

"I'm ready," I told my mom and headed toward her car.

We were sitting at a red light. "Selena, are you ok?" My mom asked.

"No," I whispered. I couldn't tell my mom that I just wanted to die. Everyone hated me. I was always gonna be treated poorly because I was gay. And I knew that was never gonna change.

"Maybe next week we can go on vacation to Texas or Miami or someplace," my mom suggested.

"Maybe. I just wanna go home and sleep."

My mom made a left and she pulled into a pizza joint.

"I'm gonna order. You stay here."

I nodded my head. I looked out the window. There was a girl giving a guy a blow job in the car next to us. He was probably her boyfriend. I started crying. I knew I could never eat Demi out in our cars. People would make it a huge deal. Especially at school.

My mom came back into the car. "It's gonna be about fifteen to twenty minutes. I got you a Coke." My mom handed me a Coke.

"Thanks, do you have your Excedrin Migraine with you? I have a massive headache." I asked.

"Let me check." My mom pulled out her purse and dug around through it. She pulled out a little white box with a red cross on it. She opened the box and grabbed the bottle of Excedrin. She took two pills out of the bottle, cracked them in half and placed them in my hands. She replaced the cap onto the bottle. She put the bottle back in the medical kit and threw it back into her purse. I took the pills and turned on the radio. Ryan Seacreast was interviewing Taylor Launter.

When a song came on, my mom turned down the radio and said, "Taylor is so cute! Don't you think so, Selena?"

I looked at her. "Mom. Me lesbian. Remember?"

"Right, I forgot. I'm so used to thinking my daughter's straight." My mom said. "So have you talked to Demi since yesterday?"

I nodded, "She texted me at the doctor's. I haven't heard back from her yet. I was gonna text her when I got home."

"Good," my mom said. "You should tell Demi you have a giant cast on your face. She may not want to be seen in public with you." My mom smiled. She was joking.

"You're mean," I told my mom.

My mom kissed my forehead. "If you wanna keep your date with Demi low key after everything that's happened, you can have it at the house. I promise not to bug you girls."

"Thanks Mommy. But I think Demi wants to still take me out. I haven't told her about my car yet. I'm gonna text her that while I eat my pizza. Then I'm heading to bed. I've had a long day."

"Sounds like a plan, let me go check on the pizza, it's almost been twenty minutes." My mom said and then slipped into the pizza place with her purse.

I looked out my window. The couple in the car next to us was now having sex. I rolled my eyes and changed the radio station so I wouldn't have to listen to Chris Brown. My mom came out with a large pizza. She handed me the box.

"Mom, did you look in the car next to us?" I asked her.

My mom looked out my window and made a disgusted face. "I don't ever wanna see you having sex in a car. That's so disgusting."

"Didn't you make me in a car, Mommy?" I asked her. I knew it was true. Brian told me once.

"Shut up, Selena. And I didn't make you in public; we were in your father's garage." My mom reversed out of the parking lot.

We got home and placed the pizza on the kitchen counter. We weren't using the garage, so we used the front door for once. I grabbed two pieces of pizza and went upstairs. I grabbed my phone and texted Demi.

I finished my pizza. Demi hadn't texted me back. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock; it was one in the morning. I turned off my alarm clock. I got out of bed and checked my phone on the couch. Demi hadn't texted me back, but Tiffany had texted me.

'Dyke, I cannot believe you thought I would key your car. I paid someone else to do it for me. No one wants you. Not even your gay crush. Do the world a favor; go kill yourself before I do it for you."

I reread the message thirty times. I had hit my breaking point. I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note onto it. I taped it to my door. I snuck into my mom and Brian's room. I went into their bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. I grabbed my mom's sleeping pills and swallowed all thirty of them. I went back into my room and crawled into bed.


	13. Aftermath

**This is a short chapter. Sorry! The next one will be better, I promise. Anyway, read and review! **

I woke up in the hospital. My mom was crying into Brian's chest. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Brian tapped on my mom's shoulder.

"Selena!" My mom cried as she hugged me.

"Don't talk Selena, they had to pump your stomach so your voice is gonna be shot," Brian told me. He sounded pissed.

I nodded.

My mom turned on the TV to ABC Family so I could watch Full House.

A couple hours had gone by. I had to talk to like four people. I had to explain why I had tried to kill myself like four times. Is it that hard to read the chart?

Finally, after talking to somebody from the physc ward, they decided that I was allowed to go home.

Brian drove us home. It was a silent ride home. My mom didn't play the radio like she normally does. There was a repair crew fixing the garage door and the keypad. MY car wasn't in the garage anymore.

I walked inside to my bedroom. My mom followed me. She took my phone, iPod, and all the medicine in my bathroom and bedroom. Then she unhooked my computer. I was shocked.

"I don't wanna be the bad guy, Lena. I just need to keep you safe. I cancelled the satellite TV today. So all you have is movies to watch." My mom looked at my stack of movies and took about half of them with her.

I looked at the stack left. _Finding Nemo. Winnie the Pooh. Sleeping Beauty. Cars. Cinderella. Mulan._ I rolled my eyes and put in _Mulan. Mulan_ was my favorite princess; she was the only colored princess other than Pocahontas when I was growing up. I changed into a different pair of pink pajama pants and an orange tank top. I grabbed my purple fuzzy blanket from my bed and dragged it to my couch. I rearranged the pillows on my couch and then flopped onto the couch. I wrapped my fuzzy blanket around me and turned to watch _Mulan._ I was mad I didn't have my phone. I needed to text Demi to cancel our date tonight. There was no way my mom was gonna let me leave the house now.

I was on my fifth movie when my mom knocked on my door. I sat up.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Somebody's here to see you." My mom told me

"Who?" I'm sure my mom had called Demi and told her not to come.

My mom walked back downstairs. Demi was standing in the doorway. I guess Demi didn't listen to my mom then. It was our date night after all.


	14. First Date

**Read and Review! It's the fourteenth chapter! Yay!**

I looked like shit. I was wearing a hoodie with a stain on it and a pair of sweatpants which had a period stain on them. My nose was in a cast and my hair was a rat's nest.

Demi walked in and sat on the couch next to me.

"Cars?"

I nodded. This was awkward.

"So… Um, your mom told me everything that happened the last couple of days." Demi told me.

"Including the suicide-" I started to ask.

"Yep." She answered before I finished asking her.

"Oh," I said. I pulled a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"If you wanted out of a date, you could've called. You didn't need to go to such drastic measures." Demi joked.

"I'll remember that next time," I joked back.

"I like your nose jewelry." Demi joked again.

"Thanks, it's the newest thing. It's all over Vogue." I informed her. It was really hard to keep a straight face.

"Must've missed that issue. So does this count as our first date?" Demi asked.

"Guess so." I restarted the Cars DVD. "I know this is lame, but it's the best I can do considering."

"That's fine," Demi told me. "It gives me a chance to cuddle with you."

I smiled and then sat in Demi's lap. Demi laid down and pulled me with her. She wrapped her arms around me-one arm over my boobs and another around my stomach. Then she kissed my forehead. She wrapped my purple fuzzy blanket around us.

I was pretty sure I was gonna have a girlfriend by the end of tonight.

Halfway through the movie, my mom brought up spaghetti and meatballs for us to eat. It was very _Lady and the Tramp_ like. I sat on Demi's lap when we ate our dinner. She kept eating all my meatballs.

I looked at her. "Stop eating my balls." I told her.

"Um, Selena. I'm a lesbian, so if you secretly have balls, I can't be with you." She informed me and stole my last meatball.

"Well, you ate all my balls. So I don't secretly have balls."

"Good," she smiled and placed her plate on the coffee table.

The movie ended. Demi had slipped her hand under my sweatshirt sometime during the movie and after we ate dinner. She kept drawing hearts on my stomach.

"So," Demi whispered into my ear.

"Yea?" I twisted my body to face her.

"Are you coming back to school?"

I shook my head. "Not anytime soon."

"I have to wait to be all over my girlfriend," Demi said.

"Who's your girlfriend?" I moved closer to Demi until our lips were almost touching.

"You." Her bottom lip almost brushed mine.

"You never asked me."

"Since when do I have to ask?"

"Since you wanna be my girlfriend." I told her. I loved it when I got my way.

"Selena, will you be my girlfriend?" Demi asked me.

"Yes," I whispered and kissed her.


	15. Why Brian's Pissed

**Chapter 15! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write! No pressure though Read and Review!**

It was Saturday. I was baking cupcakes in the kitchen. I always made cupcakes when I was happy. I was finishing up icing the chocolate cupcakes. The white ones were in the oven.

My mom came downstairs. "Have you made red velvet yet?"

"Yup, they're the ones with the red icing."

My mom grabbed a red velvet cupcake. "I'm guessing you had a good date with Demi last night."

"Why do you think that?" I asked as I started another white cake mix. I was about to make a Jell-O cake in a shape of a heart.

"Because the red velvet cupcakes are placed in the shape on a heart, the cupcakes with chocolate icing have red hearts on them, and you have white icing with pink heart sprinkles set out and a heart shaped cake pan out."

"Oh," I cracked three eggs and poured them into the mix.

"Are you and Demi dating now?"

I nodded my head and measured out one and one third cup of vegetable oil.

"Aw, who asked who?"

"She asked me out. I kissed her."

"That's sweet, Selena. So Brian is staying home with you while I go to the school."

"Why are you going to the school? It's Saturday." I measured out one and one third cup of water.

"To figure out what the school will do once you come back. I think they might be open today. I read the text Tiffany sent you." My mom told me.

"Oh, alright."

"And you're seeing a therapist soon. I just have to find a good one."

"Alright, can I have my phone back so I can call my girlfriend?"

"I guess," my mom pulled my phone out and gave it to me. "I'm going. Call me if you need me. I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye," my mom kissed my forehead and walked out the front door.

I called Demi.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making cupcakes. You should come over and have some."

"Save me some. I was thinking Homecoming we can have that date I was planning."

"Homecoming? Demi, I wanna know what this thing is that you wanted to show me!" I exclaimed.

"Gotta wait until homecoming!"

"You're not getting a cupcake then."

"Fine. I'd probably get food poisoning from them anyway," she joked.

"Meanie butt." I would've stuck my tongue out if I wasn't on the phone.

"So when do I get to kiss you again?"

"The next time you see me."

"That better be soon. I need my Selena."

"So, I'm your drug?" I asked.

"You're my own personal brand of heroin." Demi answered.

"Aw, you're sweet," I told her. "And way to quote Twilight."

"You're not one of those twihards?"

"Nope, I think it's stupid."

Brain came down the stairs.

"Can I call you later?" I asked.

"Sure," Demi answered. "Bye sweetie."

"Bye, talk to you later." I hung up the phone.

"Your mom let you have the phone?" Brian asked me. He was looking at the cupcakes.

"Yup. The one with the red icing are red velvet and the chocolate cupcakes have chocolate icing. I'm about to pull the white ones out of the oven." I answered.

Brain took a chocolate cupcake. I pulled out the white cupcakes and grabbed the nonstick baking spray out of the cabinet.

"You seem pissed," I said.

"I am pissed." Brain corrected.

"At who?"

"You," he answered.

"What? Why?"

"I understand you're going through a rough time right now, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm pissed because you did something so stupid. Your mother checks on you every night, even before the suicide attempt. She lost it when she read your night. Did you think about your mother at all?"

"No, I never did." I confessed. I don't feel good enough to be my mom's daughter.

"That's what I thought." He turned to leave the room, "Oh, I know your mother doesn't want you to know this, but she called your dad and he knows everything. He's coming next week to visit."

"Oh…" I wasn't all that thrilled. I love my dad; it's just weird seeing him outside of Texas.

"I completely agree. I'm not thrilled about having your mother's ex staying in the house."

"You're not gonna have super loud sex with Mom so my dad know his place, right?" I asked.

"Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Because you did it last time he visited." I told him.

"Oh and yes, I plan on doing it again."

Ew. "You're disgusting. Mom and I saw a couple having sex in a car."

"How disgusted was she?" Brian asked.

"Very, and I reminded her how she made me in a car," I answered.

"Yea. Now I can't convince your mom to have sex with me in the Bentley."

Major ew. "EW! I don't need to think about you and mom having sex. That's just-ew!"

Brian chuckled. He grabbed another cupcake. "Why do the chocolate cupcakes have red hearts on them?"

"Demi asked me out last night." I replied trying to hold back as much happiness as I could. I started to spray the cake pan.

"So you now have a girlfriend?" Brain asked.

I nodded my head. I poured the cake mix into the pan and put the pan into the oven.

"Well if you need me to teach you how to eat a girl out, I will. I was told I have excellent tongue control."

"EW! EW! EW! I so don't wanna hear about your sex life with Mom!"

"Actually, I was told that in high school. Long before I met your mom. Hand me a white cupcake."

"Uh-huh. And they don't have any icing on them." I informed him.

"I don't care, toss it to me."

I tossed a cupcake at him. "Brian, are you still pissed at me?"

"A little. But I'm mainly disappointed in you. You did a stupid and selfish thing."

"I know… I love you."

"I love you too. And I love your cupcakes." Brian grabbed the plate of chocolate cupcakes and left the room.

I shook my head with a smile and I put icing on the cupcakes.


	16. Moving Forward

It was around five-thirty. Me and mom were making Chicken Broccoli Alfredo, salad, and homemade garlic bread for dinner. Right now, I was cutting up the tomatoes. I was also texting Demi.

I finished cutting the tomatoes. I threw them in the salad bowl. "Was anybody at the school?"

"No," my mom answered. "I'll go on Monday. I need to talk to your principal."

My phone buzzed. 'I've got a question for you.'

'what is it?" I texted back.

"Having fun texting Demi?" My mom asked.

I nodded and grabbed a cucumber out of the refrigerator. "When can Demi come over again?" I asked.

"Tuesday, you can pick her up from school if you want and she can stay for dinner." My mom answered.

"Alright, I'll tell her when she texts back." I said and started to cut the cucumber.

My phone buzzed once again. 'At the LGBTQ meetings, we always have a time when we can say the good things that happen to us that week. Can I tell everyone that we're dating? No one in there will judge. Promise.'

"Mom?"

"Yea?" My mom was cutting chicken strips.

Demi wants to tell people in the LGBTQ meeting that we're together. Do you think we should?"

"That's the gay club, right?"

"Yes."

"If you're comfortable with it. It's up to you sweetie. I've been thinking of having you do school at home or jump start your career."

"Oh… I guess jump starting my career would be a good thing."

I texted Demi back. 'I don't care if you tell people, sweetie. And guess what?'

"If you wanted to focus on your career," my mom added probably based on my reaction.

"I do," I told her.

"I'll call Disney on Tuesday then."

Demi texted me back. 'Alright good. I can't wait to tell everyone Monday. And what?'

'Tuesday you can come over after school if ya want. I'll pick you up from school and you can stay for dinner.' I replied.

I sent the text message.

I finished the cucumbers and threw them into the salad bowl too. I mixed the salad together and put it in the fridge. I started the spaghetti.

My phone buzzed again. 'I'd love that! I can't wait until Tuesday now, I get to kiss you again ;) '

I smiled and texted her back. 'And I get to kiss you again. And cuddle ;) '

I added the spaghetti and vegetable oil to the pot of water and left it to cook. My mom was cooking the chicken strips.

"Selena, can you make the Alfredo? The directions are on the sauce packet." My mom asked. She pointed to the packet on a counter.

"Sure," I grabbed the packet off the counter and read the directions. I went to the fridge and got milk and butter. I added the butter and milk to the pan and I checked my cell. Demi replied back.

'And I can draw hearts on your stomach again. And we can watch another corny kids' movie.'

'Maybe this time, we'll go farther than just a kiss ;) ' I sent her the text.

"What did she say to make you all smiley?"

"We're talking about cuddling," I told my mom.

"Should I chaperone Tuesday?"

"No, we'll be prefect little angels. Promise."

"Alright," My mom said. She didn't seem to believe me.

My mom pulled the garlic bread out of the oven. She touched one of the pieces. She placed it back into the oven and turned the oven off.

I finished the Alfredo. Demi had replied back.

'I don't have sex on the second date, Gomez.'

'I wasn't talking about sex, just making out' I texted her. I drained the spaghetti and placed it in a bowl. I put the bowl on the table. I came back into the kitchen and put the Alfredo sauce into a sauce bowl. I grabbed my phone. I read my text messages.

'I can make out on the second date. And I'm down for oral on the third.'

'So the fourth we can have sex?' I texted back. I had no intention of sleeping with her anyway until Homecoming. It was nice to know how far we could go each date.

My mom placed the chicken strips into a bowl. I put the salad on the table. The spaghetti was in front of the centerpiece as well. The three bowls made a triangle around the centerpiece. The centerpiece was a black cupcake tower. The tower held ten of my cupcakes: five red velvet and five white. Brian ate all the chocolate ones.

My mom walked back into the kitchen and came back with a bowl of shredded cheese. I love to top my Alfredo with cheese. I placed the cheese in front of the salad. The Alfredo went in front of the chicken strips and my mom placed a plate of garlic bread in front of the spaghetti.

"Selena, set the table. I'm gonna tell Brian that dinner's ready."

"Sure," I checked my phone again.

'Possibly, it depends on how much I love you then.'

'I'm gonna make you fall in love with me so fast. I gotta go, dinner. Talk to you late, sweetie.'

I sent the text and put the phone on the counter. I grabbed three forks, three cups, three knives, three salad forks, three spoons, three plates, and three salad plates. I set the table. I filled each glass with three ice cubes and Coke.

Brian and Mom came downstairs.

We sat at the table. We prayed and then we, of course, started eating.

"Mandy, why did you make such a big dinner?" Brian asked as he grabbed some salad.

"I thought we could celebrate." My mom answered.

"Celebrate what?" I called from the kitchen. I was grabbing the ranch dressing and the Italian dressing for Brian.

"Well, I figured today could be the day that we celebrate moving forward from all of this… shit, for lack of a better word. Selena wants to jump start her career." My mom explained.

I placed the dressing on the table.

Brian grabbed the bottle of Italian. "Really?"

I nodded my head and drenched my salad with Ranch.

"How about a toast then," Brian proposed.

We all picked up our glass. "To moving forward," Brain said.

"To moving forward," my mom and I said. We all clanked our glasses.

I was ready to move forward. Move forward in my career. Move forward in my relationship. And move forward from Vista High. I was ready to move forward. Ready to move on.


	17. The Meetings on Monday

**Chapter Seventeen! Read and Review! **

I got up around eight thirty. My mom had given me back my phone and she had to reorder the satellite TV because Brian threw a fit when he couldn't get drunk at home and watch football. I looked at my texts. Demi had sent me a good morning text.

'_Good morning beautiful. I can't wait until tomorrow.'_ She texted.

I smiled. I texted her back knowing that she may not be able to see it until school ends.

'_Hello beautiful. I can't wait until I get to kiss you again tomorrow ;) '_

I closed my bathroom door and turned on my shower. I was starting to slowly turn into a morning shower person. I took off my purple Britney Spears t-shirt. I took off my sports bra that I fell asleep in while watching Cinderella last night. I threw both my bra and t-shirt into the dirty clothes hamper. The shaggy lilac bath rug felt good beneath my toes. I took off my pajama pants. I threw them into the hamper too. I peed. I had started my period, great. I slipped my white underwear into the hamper. I pulled the little knob and my shower began spitting nice, hot water into my shower. I stepped into the shower. I stood there for a moment. Then I grabbed my shampoo. It was odorless. I washed my hair. I grabbed my pomegranate body wash and washed my body with my purple luffa. Then I looked at my legs. I decided to shave them again. After I finished shaving, I put in my leave in conditioner and turned off my shower. I grabbed a tower and wrapped in around myself.

I stepped into my room. I was covered in goose bumps. I was freezing. I grabbed a three quarter sleeved cream shirt and black capris. I went to my lingerie chest and grabbed a cream satin bra and brown cotton underwear. I retreated back to my nice, warm bathroom.

I put on my underwear first and put on a pad. I was out of tampons. I put on my bra and slipped my shirt on. I then put on my capris. I was a tad bit bloated so when I buttoned my capris, they were tight and uncomfortable. I made myself suck it up. Sometime you had to go through pain to look good.

I plugged my hair fryer in. I grabbed the tip that would make my hair straight so I didn't need to use my straightener. I inserted a heat protective mouse that also volumizes into my hair. I blow dried my hair straight. I applied foundation around my cast. I grabbed my brown liquid eyeliner and applied it to my eye. I applied my mascara and used an eyelash curler. I grabbed a clear lip gloss that had flicks of gold in it and slid it over my lips.

I turned off my light in the bathroom and unplugged my hair dryer. I walked into my room and went downstairs.

Mom was making eggs and toast. I ran upstairs and grabbed a purple jacket and zipped it up so my cream shirt wouldn't get yolk on it. I came back downstairs and sat on a bar stool.

My mom handed me a plate. The plate had two eggs, two slices of toast, and a fork. I cut my yolk open and dipped my first slice of toast into the yolk.

"Brian has to work, so you have to come to the meeting with me." Mom told me.

"Alright," I replied.

I finished eating my eggs and toast. I went upstairs and took off my jacket. I grabbed a gold chain necklace. I put it on and put on some gold hoop earrings. I put on a pair of black pumps.

I came downstairs. Mom and I went into the driveway. I got in the passenger seat. My mom pulled out of the driveway.

We pulled into the parking lot. It was eleven. Lunch was at eleven thirty and I wanted to go to the LBGTQ meeting with Demi.

My mom talked to the secretary. She told us that the principal would be available to see us in ten minutes.

"Mom," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can I go to the meeting?"

"Of course, that's why I brought you here." My mom answered.

"No, the LBGTQ meeting. Demi will be there."

"Oh, well, what time does it start?"

"Eleven thirty," I answered.

"I guess, you'll have to tell your principal everything and then you can go. Meet me in the office when you're done, alright?"

"Ok! Thank you!" I gave my mom a hug.

About ten minutes later, the principal had us come into his office.

I told him about English class, lunch, and gym class.

He said he spoke with my English teacher and my gym teacher. He told us that he was taking this very seriously. His brother was gay and took his own life because people couldn't accept them. It was almost eleven thirty.

"I suspended Tiffany for the comment in English class for three days. It was the harshest I could give her. And your entire gym class has after school detention for a month." The principal said. His deep voice boomed across his small office.

"Including Demi?" I asked. My girlfriend shouldn't have to suffer because of ignorant people.

"No, your gym teacher informed me Miss Lovato was helping you and she wasn't punished."

"Good. Mom, it's eleven twenty eight, can I go?"

My mom nodded her head and I slipped out of the office. I walked to Demi's locker. The bell rang. I ran up the steps so I could meet her there.

She was putting her books away. I covered her eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I whispered into her ear.

She spun around. "No way!"

Her eyes were still covered and I kissed her.

She took my hands off her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"My mom has a meeting with the principal and she's letting me come to the LGBTQ meeting."

"Let's go!" Demi grabbed my hand and took me to Ms. Shaw's room. She grabbed two desks and placed them in the front of the room. I now understood why Ms. Shaw always had a large space in the front of her classroom. Demi sat in one of the desks and patted the other one. I sat next to her. She grabbed my hand. Some other kids came into the room.

Ms. Shaw noticed me and came up to me. "Selena, what are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"My mom had a meeting with the principal, so she let me come here."

"Alright," Ms. Shaw said and went back to her chair.

I guess everyone was here because Ms. Shaw started speaking. "So guess everyone noticed someone new is here today. So everyone, say hi to Selena."

Everybody said hi in unison and Demi squeezed my hand.

"What letter are you?" Some kid asked me.

I looked at Demi, confused. She whispered, "Are you a lesbian or bi or questioning or transgendered they mean."

"Oh! I'm the L," I told everyone.

"Alright, so who wants to tell us any good news?"

Demi's hand shot up as fast as a rocket. "Selena's my girlfriend!" She proudly announced. She had another huge smile on her face.

A couple people said congrats and everybody smiled at us. It felt kinda awkward. Demi squeezed my hand again.

"So since Selena is new," Ms. Shaw said, "Why doesn't everyone say their name, what letter they are, and a random fact about themselves. I'll start. My name is Ms. Shaw. I'm a L and I have twenty jars filled with seashells to decorate my bathroom."

I didn't know Ms. Shaw was a lesbian. I guess that's why she got so pissed off when Tiffany made that comment.

Demi was sitting next to Ms. Shaw. "I'm Demi and I'm the L. The last time I wore pink was when I was in elementary school."

It was my turn now. "I'm Selena. I'm a L. And I'm a huge Britney Spears fan."

The girl next to me was Britney. She was bi and hates cats. Rob sat next to Britney. Rob was gay and liked cats. Adam sat next to Rob. Adam was transgendered and he only ate macaroni and cheese on Tuesday's. Sitting next to Adam was Rachelle. She was questioning and had her belly buttoned pierced five times because the piercer didn't do it right. Next to Rachelle was Mike. Mike was bi and he wanted to be a fashion designer. He complimented me on my outfit. Demi whispered into my ear that I looked hot. I smiled. Next to Mike was Rick. Rick was gay and he likes sports. He's not out because he plays football.

"Mike and Rick are dating, btw." Demi whispered into my ear. That's why they were holding hands.

Sitting next to Rick was Chris. Chris was transgendered and gay. His favorite thing to do on weekends was collect soda tabs and make sculptures out of them.

"Chris is Rick's ex. And his sculptures are amazing!" Demi told me.

"So who had to deal with homophobia this week?" Ms. Shaw asked us.

A couple people raised their hands. So did I. Demi squeezed my hand again.

"Anyone wanna talk about their experience?"

It was quiet in the room.

"No, that's fine. So now that we know each other a little better, who wants to lead the group discussion?" Ms. Shaw asked. "Selena, it can be about anything."

Mike raised his hand, "The person I wanted to win _Project Runway_ got booted off!"

Everybody giggled.

"I think we should have a no hate day here," Adam announced.

Everyone agreed. Ms. Shaw wrote something down. "Well, I'll talk to the principal about that. Well I guess I'll see you guys next week." Ms. Shaw said and then the bell rang.

Demi walked me to the office.

"See you tomorrow," I told Demi and gave her a hug. My mom was standing behind me and I felt awkward kissing my girlfriend in front of her.

"See you tomorrow, Demi." My mom told Demi.

"See you tomorrow, Ms. Gomez."

"It's Teffy actually Demi. But you can call me Mandy." My mom corrected her.

"Alright." Demi said.

I waved bye and me and my mom walked out. "How was your meeting?" My mom asked.

"It was good. Yours?" I asked.

"Good."


	18. Disney and Demi

**Read and Review!**

I walked out of my bathroom. I had run out of towels so I was in my room naked. I looked at my bras. I knew Demi was coming over after school. I wanted a bra that looked hot too. I was expecting my shirt to come off when we were making out.

I grabbed a black lace see through bra. It was a push up bra. I grabbed the matching black lace boyshorts. I put on the boyshorts and bra on. I went to my dresser. I looked at my clothes.

I grabbed my powder blue robe and put it on. My mom didn't need to see me in my sluttiest pair of underwear and bra. "MOM!" I screamed.

My mom ran into the room. "Is everything alright?"

"No," I told her.

"What's wrong? Did someone text you? Threaten you?"

"No, I don't know what to wear."

"Really Selena?" my mom was relieved. She thought something was seriously wrong.

"Yes really. My girlfriend's coming over later, I don't wanna look ugly. I looked terrible on my first date with her."

"You still have that cast on your face," my mom pointed out.

"All the more reason to make me look hot." I told my mom.

She looked at me, sighed, and then opened all my dresser drawers and my closet.

"What color bra are you wearing?" my mom asked.

"Black." I answered.

My mom grabbed an orange halter top.

"My bra straps aren't removable," I told my mom.

My mom put the halter top back into my closet and grabbed a green tube top and a black knit cardigan. Then she grabbed a black boot cut jean and threw it at me.

"There you go," she told me. "I'm about to call Disney."

"Alright."

My mom left the room. I dropped the robe and put on the tube top. I put the cardigan on and tied the bow to close it. The bow was right below my boobs. I slipped on the jeans.

I went into my bathroom and blow dried my hair straight. I put on my makeup and looked at my hair. I put it in a low ponytail and grabbed a black hair clip. I clipped my ponytail up. My side bangs fell out of my ponytail and landed onto my forehead exactly where they belonged.

I went downstairs and grabbed a bowl of Cheerios. My mom was on the phone. I took my cheerios upstairs and turned on my TV. I was watching a marathon of Secret Life when my mom walked in.

"Tomorrow we have a meeting with Disney at 9 AM." my mom told me.

"Ok!" I told her.

I looked at the clock. It was twenty minutes until the end of the school day. I went back into the bathroom and rebrushed my hair. I decided to keep it down. I did a few touch ups on my make-up. I grabbed a pair of green pumps and rushed downstairs.

"I'm gonna go get Demi!" I announced.

"Alright," my mom said. "Take my car, yours is in the shop." she threw the keys at me.

"Ok," I went to the garage and got into my mom's car. I had to adjust the seat, steering wheel, and mirrors before I pulled out.

I arrived at the school five minutes before the bell rang. I parked in front of the gym entrance.

The bell rang five minutes later. People began to come out. I saw Demi through the windows. I honked my horn and waved at her.

She got into my mom's car. "Why are you driving a civic?" Demi asked.

"My car has to get repaired. I'll tell you about it later." I kissed her. Right in front of Miley and Emily. They were probably skipping after school detention.

I put the car into drive and then drove away.

We got home. We got out of the car and went straight to my bedroom. I kissed her again.

"Somebody is in a good mood," Demi said.

"I just like kissing you," I corrected.

"Movie?" Demi asked.

"Sure," I pointed to the stack by my Blue Ray player. "Pick one."

Demi looked at the stack. She picked out Finding Nemo. She put the disc in and popped onto the couch. I sat next to her.

"Finding Nemo?" I whispered.

"It the prefect cuddle and make out movie." Demi explained.

I sat on her lap. "Cuddle!" I flirtatiously ordered.

She wrapped her arms around me and laid us against the couch. Demi pulled a piece of hair that had fallen onto my face behind my ear. I felt sparks when her skin touched mine.

We were actually watching the movie. Demi kept drawing hearts on my stomach.

"Fish are friends, not food." I quoted. I always quoted this movie.

"I like dory," Demi told me.

"Just keep swimming!" I quoted even though we weren't at the part yet.

"There was this mollusk..." Demi started and I stared giggling.

"Escape! I wonder what that means. It's funny; it's spelt just like escape!"

"You can read?" Demi asked when Marlin asked.

"I can read!" I quoted Dory again and kissed Demi. "I want my nickname to be Dory."

"Can my nickname be Crush or Squirt?" Demi asked.

"I think I'm gonna call you Mine!"

"No, I don't wanna have a nickname based off a bunch of annoying sea gulls."

"Fine, I guess you can be Darla."

"No. Not the ugly fish murderer!" Demi pleaded.

"Fine. Do you wanna be Squishy or Squirt?"

"I guess Squishy." she answered.

"I will call him Squishy. And he will be my Squishy," I quoted.

Demi kissed me. She rolled us over so she was on top of me. We kept kissing.

I broke the kiss just so I could quote, "just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. what do we do, we swim, swim, swim."

"Dory, shut up and kiss me."

"Very Mary Chapin Carpenter of you." I said.

Demi kissed me. She slipped one arm underneath my back to support her and her other hand pushed my head towards her. My fingers tangled in her hair. We kept kissing. A few small ones. A couple long ones. And finally one with a tongue. Her tongue was in my mouth to be precise.

The arm underneath my back tried to unhook my bra.

I sat up and took my cardigan off. I placed Demi's hands on the bottom on my tube top. I lifted my arms up. Demi took off my tube top. She smiled when she say what bra I was wearing.

"Like it?" I asked it.

She nodded. "Can I?" she pointed to my boobs.

"Oh," she wanted to take off my bra. "Yea, go ahead. But you gotta take your shirt off too."

She smiled and lifted her arms up. I grabbed her grey polo like shirt and I lifted it off her. I knew she was wearing a lacy white cami because it peeked through the polo. She had the first three buttons undone. I took the cami off her. She was wearing a black silky looking bra. It was nowhere near as revealing as mine, but I liked it because it wasn't revealing. I don't like trashy girls.

"Do you like it?" Demi asked me.

I nodded. We kissed again. She unhooked my bra. She helped me take off my bra. I was completely topless. I was a bit uncomfortable. I've never been topless in front of anyone since my boobs came. Not even my mother.

Demi kissed me. Her hands slid onto my boobs. Her fingers pinch my nipples slightly. I unhooked her bra. I pushed her onto the couch and starting kissing her.

Demi moved her hands to my back. I placed my hands on her boobs and held them for a moment. I pinched her nipples slightly. They erected. I kissed along her jaw line and then down her neck. I kept kissing her until I reached the top of her nipple. I left my lips there but didn't do anything.

Demi lifted herself up slightly so I had no choice but to let her nipple slip in between my lips. I sucked slightly on her nipple. I did this for several seconds and then kissed her lips again.

Demi's lips kissed down my jawline and down my neck. She then proceeded to give me a hickey at the base of my neck. Then she kissed where the hickey was and then her lips jumped to my nipple. She sucked on it gently. It felt good. I pushed her head back up and kissed her lips once again.

As we were kissing, Demi's hand followed down my body. Her hand stopped at the zipper of my jeans. She unbuttoned me jeans. I grabbed her hand.

"Demi, I'm not-" I started to say. I was embarrassed I couldn't get farther when I desperately wanted to.

"It's fine," she told me. She kissed my forehead. "We can cuddle." Demi sat up on the couch and pulled me next to her. I sat on her lap. We reclined against the arm of the couch. Demi wrapped her arms around me. I placed my hands on top of hers.

We finished watching Finding Nemo even though we missed a good half hour of it making out. When the movie was over, Demi put in Cinderella.

"I think your nickname should be Cinderella." Demi whispered into my ear. Every time she whispered into my ear, I got turned on.

"Why?"

"Because you're as beautiful as a princess." she explained.

I kissed her. I placed her hand on my jeans. I took the zipper and slipped it in-between her index finger and thumb.  
>Demi got the hint. She unzipped my jeans. The button was still undone.<p>

I grabbed my purple fuzzy blanket and covered us with it.

"No peeking," I told her. "It's not the third date yet. You don't get to see what my vagina looks like yet." I told her.

"Fine," Demi said and worked on moving my jeans down my legs a little. She took my underwear and slid it down some.

I kissed her. I knew what she was gonna do. And I was a bit nervous, I hadn't done anything close to what she was about to do to me.

Demi's finger ran down my clit and then slipped inside me.

And of course at that moment, my mom knocked on the door. "Selena, can I come in?" my mom called.

"Hold on a second!" I called. Demi slipped her finger out of me and I grabbed all our clothes and slipped them under the blanket. Demi covered us with the blanket so my mom wouldn't know we were topless and that I was almost naked.

"Alright, you can come in!" I called.

My mom walked in. "dinner's ready girls. I made beef enchiladas and Spanish rice. What do you want to drink?"

"Coke," I answered. I was trying to put my underwear back on without making it too oblivious what I was doing.

"Same," Demi answered. She was helping me get redressed. My mom nodded then left the room.

I threw the blanket off us and pulled my jeans back on. Me and Demi had gotten my underwear on underneath the blanket.

I put my bra back on and put my tube top on. Demi put my cardigan on for me. I hooked Demi's bra and she put on her cami and shirt. Demi licked her finger.

"Why did you lick your finger?" I asked her. I was running my fingers through my hair to make it less knotty.

"I wanted to know what you tasted like," she told me.

"Oh, let's go eat."

"Alright, afterwards, can we finish where we left off?"

"Yes," I grabbed her hand and went down the steps.

We sat at the table and starting eating. I couldn't wait until after dinner.


	19. Meeting With Disney

Read & Review! Sorry I was gone for a while, I was on vaca!

I finished putting my eye makeup on. I was wearing a white button down shirt and grey skinny jeans. I grabbed a grey pair of pumps out of my closet. I had the pumps swinging in my hands as I went down the steps. My mom had a bowl of Cheerios and a vanilla yogurt already on the counter.

I ate quickly. We had a meeting with Disney today. We got into mom's car and drove away.

We pulled into the Disney parking lot. It was about the size of a Target parking lot. We walked into the building. My mom walked to the reception desk. We needed to go to floor 3.

My mom and I got into the elevator and went to the third floor. We saw yet another reception desk. My mom talked to the woman and she sent us into a room. There was a man there.

"Hello, I'm Gary Sputnik. It's nice to meet you."

He shook mine and my mom's hand.

"So we called the meeting to jump start Selena's career, correct?"

I nodded my head.

"Good, well we do have a role on the series you were casted in. We can have filming start in November and then the TV movie you were castes in will film in summer as planned. Sounds good?"

"Yes," my mom answered.

"So, now I need to know every skeleton in your closet Selena. Same with your mother."

"I was a teen mom. My ex-husband lives in Texas and I live with Selena with my husband, Brian." my mom told Mr. Sputnik.

Mr. Sputnik looked at me.

"I have been a victim of a hate crime. And I'm a lesbian. And I have a girlfriend. Her name is Demi."

Mr. Sputnik wrote something done and then looked up at me. "Well, telling everyone your sexuality is up to you. That's a personal matter. I suggest you wait until you build a decent fan base, some fan will no longer support you once they find out your sexuality. You may also gain some fans too."

"So is that Selena will do?"

"For now, yes. Would you be willing to sing the theme song for your show?"

I nodded.

"Good, we may even give you a record deal based upon how well the TV show does."

"Thank you," my mom said.

I smiled and said thanks as well. We left the room.

I had spilt coke on me on the drive home. It was a good thing I had put on a sweatshirt while I ate. My white shirt was saved. I went into my bathroom. I turned on the bath. I put the plug into the drain so none of the water would drain. I took of my sweatshirt and white shirt. I unhooked my bra and threw it in the dirty clothes hamper along with my shirt and sweatshirt. I took off my skinny jeans. They were wet and sticky. I was glad they were lying in the middle of the hamper. I took off my grey seamless underwear. I dropped them on top of the grey skinny jeans.

I stepped into my bath. I haven't taken a bath in years. I took a deep breath and slipped underneath the water. It felt good. I laid in the water for a few minutes and then shut the water off with my foot. I looked at the lock on my bathroom. I had locked my door.

I spread my legs open. Last night Demi fingered me after dinner, I was about to do it to her when her mom called her cell and told her to come home. The next date, I defiantly wanna finger her. But first I needed to practice.

I took my index finger and slipped it inside me. I felt kinda dirty, but I told myself this was normal and I was doing nothing wrong. I relaxed. It felt a tad uncomfortable. I thought of Demi. I rubbed my finger up and down inside of me. Sometimes slow, others fast. I kept thinking of Demi. I let my imagination go wild...

_We were on a beach. It was sunset. It was just me and Demi. We were laying on a towel. She was wearing a white knit monokini. I had on a silver bikini. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the water. She looked so much hotter when her swimsuit was wet. Her nipples poked through the holes. My swimsuit showed my nipples too._

_We kissed. Demi took off my bikini top and threw it into the ocean. The waves kept causing it to hit us as we kiss. I slipped off my bottoms into the ocean. Demi picked me up like a husband does to his bride when they walked into their house for the first time and placed me on the beach. She opened my legs. She slipped two fingers inside of me. She rubbed slow at first and she started to speed up. My breathing increases as well. Demi was sucking on my nipple. I arched my back. It felt so incredibly good. I could feel my muscles tense up. I knew what was about to happen. I was about to let go when-  
><em>  
>"Selena?" my mom was knocking on the door.<p>

Shit. Every time I'm about to orgasm, someone interrupts it. What the hell?

"You ok?" my mom called.

I tried to make my voice sound normal. "I'm fine, just taking a bath."

"Alright." My mom's shadow was no longer visible under the door.

I sighed. Note to self, don't finger yourself when your mom is home.


	20. Third Date

**Read & Review! :)**

It was four in the afternoon. I was texting Demi like I always did since we started dating. We called each other every night before we went to sleep. And we always said goodnight to each other.

_'So my mom is out with my sisters and I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and make smoothies. It can be our third date ;)'_ Demi sent me.

I ran downstairs faster than Jimmy neutron did in those shoes that made him run super-fast. I'm a dork, I sometimes watch Jimmy neutron.

"Mommy! Brian! Mom!" I screamed.

They were watching a movie.

"Is everything ok?" Brian asked.

"Can I go to Demi's?"

"Sure," Brian said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed as I went back up the steps.

I grabbed my phone,_ 'text me the directions. I forget where your house is.'_

I grabbed a maroon push up bra and matching thong. It was simple, but it was still hot. I put it on. I grabbed a black low v-cut shirt and put it on. I put on a light denim ruffle jean skirt. I grabbed a pair of maroon heels. Maybe Demi would catch my hint. I ran brush through my hair, checked my makeup, and put on sun-kissed raspberry perfume on.

I grabbed my phone, my purse, and headed toward the garage. I looked at the directions and drove to Demi's.

Demi's house was smaller than mine. It had a Spanish influence on it. It had ivy growing on it. It was really pretty looking. I walked to the front door. They had a brick driveway and sidewalk. At my house the driveway was asphalt and the sidewalk was concrete. I liked Demi's better. I knocked on the front door. It was an orangey red like the windows are.

Demi opened the door. We kissed. She motioned for me to come in and so I did.

"Smoothies?" she asked. "I made raspberry and strawberry banana."

"Raspberry," I said.

"Good," she told me. "I hate raspberry."

Of course she hated raspberry, because that's the perfume I'm wearing. She walked into the kitchen and handed me a glass. There was a bottle of vodka on the counter.

"These aren't spiked, right?"

"Of course not. That vodka bottle is my mom's. She had a coke with vodka earlier." Demi explained. She then put the vodka bottle away in a cabinet. "Cheers?"

I clacked my glass against hers. "cheers." we took a sip.

"My room?" she asked.

I nodded my head. I followed her up the steps. There were picture of Demi and her sisters all over the place. Her room was at the end of the upstairs hallway. She opened the door.

Demi's room was a cream color. Her bedspread was purple and her furniture was set in a light brown but every piece had a bit on iron wrought in it. I loved her furniture set. I sat on her bed.

We drank our smoothies and I told her about the meeting with Disney. She smiled.

"Whatcha thinking?" I asked her.

"My girlfriend is gonna be a superstar! And she can buy me all sorts of stuff!" Demi exclaimed.

I giggled and kissed her. She got on top of me.

"I wanna be on top tonight," I told her.

She smiled and rolled us over so I was on top. I instantly pulled down her jeans. I wanted to show her my newly discovered fingering skills. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

I smiled. We were gonna have a ton of fun tonight.

I placed my left hand over her. My other hand went underneath her white tank top and slid to her boob. She wasn't wearing a bra either. I played with her nipple. I licked her clit slightly, just enough so she could feel it. She spread her legs open more and moaned.

I smiled again. I could feel her getting wet. I slipped my finger inside. I rubbed her slowly at first and then I stopped when her breathing started to escalate.

"You want more?" I asked her. It was fun to tease.

She nodded.

I kept rubbing her. I put another finger inside. I was still playing with her nipple. I took my thumb and rubbed her clit gently. She arched her back.

Demi took her hands and pushed my head in-between her legs. I knew what she wanted, but I wasn't sure how to do that. Maybe I should've taken Brian's offer. I kept rubbing. She would have to get over it.

She moaned my name and then my fingers were covered in her juices. I pulled my fingers out of her. I placed them in my mouth like what Demi had done to me. I licked my fingers off. It tasted... different. I had defiantly never tasted anything like it before. I kissed up her body and then I kissed her lips.

"Your turn," I whispered. I told myself I would eat her out later.

She rolled me onto my back. She kissed me. She slipped her tongue into my mouth. We did a bit of a tongue wrestle. As we were making out, my bra ended up on the floor. Demi put me in a sitting position and felt me up as we kissed.

We stopped kissing. She took off my skirt and my thong. She kept me in the sitting position and opened my legs.

"So, what do you want?" she asked.

"Eat me out," I told her. She was always more experienced then I was.

"Later," she told me. She took her finger and traced it along the outline of my entrance. She was teasing me. It was annoying. Finally, she slipped a finger inside me and rubbed once and pulled her finger out. She spread my legs more. One of her hands grabbed her hair and the other grabbed my leg and pulled me back to lying on the bed. She took the tip of her tongue and placed it at the entrance. I could feel she was there.

I slid my body down so her tongue slipped inside me. Demi let go of her hair and took each hand and wrapped them around my legs. She rubbed the inside of me with her tongue. She took her tongue out and took my entire clit in her mouth. She sucked until I moaned. Then she stopped.

Demi laid on the bed with her legs open. I took in a breath and then rearranged her body and mine. I took my hand and wrapped it around her. I rubbed her slowly. Demi then started moving herself against my hand. As she moved herself, I placed three fingers on her clit. She grinded against my hand faster. I moved my hand and open her legs wider. I stuck out my tongue and rubbed to it against her. I licked her entrance. I placed the tip of my tongue in her entrance. She slid down and my tongue went inside her. I rubbed my tongue against her. I took my hands and slipped them underneath her butt. I squeezed each cheek gently as I continued to lick her insides. I decided to see how much I could do to her. I grabbed each butt cheek and squeezed as hard as I could. My nails dug in a little. I licked her faster. I flicked my tongue.

"Selena," Demi moaned.

I flicked my tongue again. I took my tongue out and sucked her clit. Her body began to tense up.

"Selena," she moaned again. I knew what was about to happen. I placed my tongue back inside her. I flicked my tongue. I took one hand and grinded it against her clit. I took the other one and pinched her nipples.

"Selena, you're gonna be the death of me," she moaned.

I pulled my tongue out. "Demi, let go." I told her.

I slipped my tongue back inside her. I pinched her nipple and her clit at the same time as I flicked my tongue. She groaned again and then her body was no longer tense. I could feel a rush on fluids around my tongue and hand. She screamed my name and threw a pillow over her face. I took my hand off her clit and nipple. I took my tongue and licked her inside. I took my tongue out and licked everywhere else in between her legs. I wanted to clean her up. I was getting used to her taste.

"You're all clean," I told her and shut her legs.

Demi was breathing hard. I crawled over her body and rolled over so I was on my back too. She pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back. I kissed her lips softly.

"You wore me out me," she told me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I was playing with the bracelet on her wrist.

"So am I allowed to come to set when you're filming?"

"I dunno yet. But for now, yes."

"then I'm gonna make a sign that says, 'my girlfriend is the best eater outer in the world!'"

"You wouldn't!" I exclaimed.

"I would," she told me she was smiling.

"So when do I get to meet your family?"

"Is that your way of asking me out on another date, Gomez?"

"Yup!"

"I'm not sleeping with you then," she told me.

Good. I wanted to actually know what I was doing when we finally had sex. "That's fine; I don't need you for sex anyway. But I really do wanna meet your family," I told her.

"I know you do Dory."

She kept my nickname. I smiled.

"But," she said.

"But what?" I asked.

"I haven't told my dad were together. Or that I'm gay."

"Oh, maybe your mom will tell him. My mom told Brian."

"My parents don't have a good relationship. They had a brutal divorce and they both still hate each other. Plus I like never see my dad."

"I haven't told my dad I'm gay either. He's coming to visit Friday."

"Oh, think he'll be ok with it?"

"Nope," I admitted. "He always says shit about lesbians."

"I'm sorry. I told my mom everything about us."

"Including how we've done everything expect had sex?"

"No! I told my mom we've kissed. And that we're dating. What have you told your mom?"

"That I'm with you. And I told her we've kissed. I couldn't tell her about the other stuff. I could tell Brian though. He offered to teach me how to eat a girl out."

"Did he really? Is that why you're so good at it?"

"I told him no, silly." I looked at the floor. There was a white piece of paper with black circle scrawled across it. I got off the bed and grabbed the piece of paper. I had to step over mine and Demi's lower clothing items.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A song." she said. She was watching me closely.

"Will you sing it for me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because... It's not finished yet."

"Alright, that's fine." I looked at her room more closely than I did before. She had music related stuff everywhere. "You really like music, huh?" I asked.

"I live for music." she answered.

"Have you written a song about me yet?"

She nodded her head. "I've written two and a half."

I smiled. "Disney wants me to sing the theme song for the show."

"Do it." Demi encouraged.

"Think I'll sound good?"

She nodded her head. "I'm your biggest fan, sweetie. You're be amazing at whatever you do." she kissed me.

In that moment, I knew I was in love with her. I was in love with Demetria Lovato. And I was pretty sure she loved me back.


	21. Telling Dad

**Read & Review!**

It was Friday morning. I woke up with a massive headache. I dragged myself to my bathroom and sat on the seat of the toilet. I rubbed my temples. I grabbed my phone off the charger and texted Demi. It was seven thirty. I've been waking up early so I can text Demi every morning.

'Morning Squishy. I need you to dress up as a nurse and make me feel better.' I sent the message and turned on the water. Dad was flying in today. Mom was gonna pick him up.

My phone vibrated. 'If I didn't have to go to school, I would, Dory. Take some medicine and hug a pillow and pretend it's me. If ya want I'll come by after school and visit.'

I smiled; of course I wanted Demi over. I haven't seen her in two days and I already miss her like crazy. 'I want you to come over, but my dad's coming today. Maybe this weekend we can hang out.'

I took off my sweatshirt and flung it into the hamper. I took off my fuzzy socks and dropped them into the hamper. My phone vibrated and slid across the bathroom counter into the sink. I picked up my phone. 'Alright, I miss you.'

'I miss you, too. Have fun at school. No checking out other girls. ;)' I sent her the text and then took off my sweatpants. I dropped them into the hamper. I wasn't wearing any underwear last night, so I turned on the shower and stepped into the shower.

I finished my shower. I had washed my body and shaved my bikini line. I went into my room and looked at my closet. What was a good outfit to wear when you were gonna come out to your dad? I looked and decided it really didn't matter. I grabbed a sea foam green ruffle tank. I grabbed a grey cardigan. I grabbed a medium denim wash boot cut jean and headed to my lingerie chest. My head was still pounding. I grabbed a white bra and grey satin underwear. My underwear never matched unless I went to school or I was gonna see Demi.

I went into my bathroom and got dressed. I decided to wear my coconut perfume. I sprayed my perfume into the air above me and let it fall on me. I used a nude shimmery lip gloss. I used grey eyeliner today and black mascara. I finished my make-up and headed downstairs. Brian was yelling at the coffee maker.

"Can you not scream? My head is pounding." I told him.

"You know what makes headaches go away?" Brian asked me. He had a twinkle in his eye, I knew what he was about to say wasn't gonna be good.

"What?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Eating a girl out," he answered.

"You're hilarious." I told him sarcastically. "Can you get me an aspirin or something?"

Brian had figured out what me and Demi did by the smell of my breath when I came home on Wednesday. He made me tell him everything and now he has to make little comments.

"Sure, want a Viagra too?"

"No, I'm not an old man like you," I told him.

He gave me a death glare and left the room. He came back with two aspirin. "And for the record, I don't need Viagra."

"Uh-huh," I took the pills. "Where's mom?"

"Picking up your dad."

"Oh..."

"I know. So you gonna tell him everything?" Brian asked.

"Not everything." I grabbed two slices of bread. I was gonna make myself some toast.

"then what are you gonna tell him?"

"That I'm a lesbian and I have a girlfriend." I answered.

The front door opened and my mom walked into the room. Brian grabbed his coffee and headed upstairs. He was gonna work from home today. My dad followed behind my mom. I gave my dad a hug. I then walked back to my toast and put peanut butter on it. Then I topped my toast with m&m's. This was the reason my mom made my breakfast. I always made every meal unhealthy. It was a special gift.

It was getting to be around lunch time. My dad came into my room. I had been ignoring him all day.

"Selena, wanna go to lunch?"

I nodded. We went downstairs and into the driveway. I got into the driver's seat of my mom's Honda Civic.

I pulled into a Mexican restaurant parking lot. We went inside. We sat in a booth. The waiter left us chips and salsa. I poured salt onto the chips.

"How's school?" my dad asked.

"I'm switching to homeschooling." I told him.

"Oh, so have you done anything for work yet?"

"I start filming in November."

The waiter came and asked us what we wanted. I ordered a Coke, a small cup of shredded cheese, and two beef enchiladas with rice and beans. My dad got a Sprite, a beef taco, chicken enchilada, rice, and beans. The waiter left.

"Are you still filming that movie in the summer?"

I nodded my head as the waiter handed me the cup of shredded cheese and the drinks. I loved putting shredded cheese on my chips and salsa.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head. I wanted to wait until later to tell him I'm gay.

"Didn't mom tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Everything," I answered.

"She told me someone keyed your car and your friends now hate you for some reason. She wouldn't tell me why though."

"Just stuff. Teenage girl stuff," I lied.

"Oh, well they'll get over it." my dad told me. "Do they know who keyed your car?"

I shook my head. My car was still in the shop.

"How did you get the cast on your nose?"

I giggled. "Brutal dodge ball game. Tomorrow they take off the cast and all I have left is the splint inside."

"Good," my dad said.

The food came. I drizzled cheese all over my enchiladas and beans. I took a fork and put some on my rice. I ate my food. I finished my enchiladas. I was gonna tell my dad.

"Dad?"

"Yea?" he was eating his rice now.

"You know how you asked me if I had a boyfriend?"

My dad nodded his head and ate more of his rice.

"Well I am dating somebody..."

"Selena, you can tell me if you're dating somebody. I'm not gonna judge. I bet he's a great guy."

"Dad, I'm not dating a guy. I'm dating a girl." I told him.

My dad dropped his fork. It was now covered in beans. "Excuse me?"

"I have a girlfriend. Her name is Demi."

"No you're-"

"Dad, I'm a lesbian. I have a girlfriend. Her name is Demi. And I love her, Dad."

"You mean Demi is your best friend. And you love her like a friend."

"Dad. I'm a lesbian. And Demi is my girlfriend."

My dad ate his food. The rest of lunch was awkward and uncomfortable. I finished my food. We left.

When we got home, my dad swarmed into the house. "Amanda!" He screamed, "I need to talk to you!" He went upstairs. Brian got out of the chair he was in and gave me a hug. I broke down in tears.

"It went badly, huh?" Brian asked.

I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry, Selena. I really am." Brian rubbed my back.

It was a couple hours later. I had texted Demi and told her what happened. We'd been texting ever since. I kept hearing my dad screaming and my mom kept telling him to quiet down.

Brian knocked on my door and came in. "mind if I chill with you? Those two won't shut up."

"Nope," I patted the couch next to me. Brian sat next to me.

"I brought up a Sandra Bullock movie. Wanna watch it?"

I nodded my head. I put in the DVD.

"so do you only like Sandra cuz she's hot?"

"No, I like her because she's a good actress. I only watch gossip girl because I think Blake lively is hot."

"And so is that blonde in that high school musical movie you used to watch," Brian said.

"Ashley Tisdale, Brian. And Vanessa Hudgens is hot too."

My mom came into the room. She was clearly pissed off. "Dinner's ready."

"Better hide the kitchen knives," Brian joked as we went down the steps.

Dinner was incredibly awkward. No one spoke. I decided to break the silence.

"Mom, when can Demi come over again?" I asked.

Brian mouthed, 'you really mean when can I eat her out again.' I gave him a dirty look.

"Never," my dad said. "She's influencing you down this path."

"what path?"

"This path of being a lesbian. It's a disgusting choice you're making."

"Get the fuck out of my house," Brian told my dad.

"Gladly," my dad got out of his seat. "I won't see my daughter again until she realizes the choice she's making is disgusting and wrong." My dad left the room.

I just sat at the table and poked my baked potato with my fork.

My mom came up behind me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Mom, there's nothing to apologize for. If he can't accept me, then I don't want him in my life." I said and went upstairs to cry.


	22. Meeting Demi's Family

**Read and Review! I wanna know what you guys think of the story… It's getting close to the ending!**I woke up and headed downstairs. It wasn't my normal morning routine, but I was awoken by a loud bang. I looked in the kitchen, there was smoke everywhere."what did you do?" I cried and smacked the smoke away from me."I was trying to cook something in the microwave and it exploded!"'Brian yelled.I rolled my eyes and went back upstairs. Of course Brian would blow up the microwave. I grabbed my cell off my dresser and went into the bathroom. I checked my texts.'gooooood morning Selena! Call me whenever you read this.' Demi had texted me.I turned on the water and called Demi."hey," I said as I took off my sweatshirt"hey, are you taking a shower?" Demi asked."no, a bath." I corrected her. "so whatcha doing?""Googling recipes," she told me."sounds yummy. Find any you like so far?" I took off my pajama pants and underwear. I slipped into the water."yup, do you like Mexican food?""Demi, I'm half Mexican. I was basically raised on Mexican and Mac and cheese.""hm, then how about baked chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and gravy?""sounds yummy, but what is it for?" I asked as I wiggled my toes."when you come over tonight to remeet my mom and step dad and sisters.""really?" I asked."yup, wanna come over around five and then we'll probably eat between 5:30 and 6:30." Demi told me."I can't wait," I told her.I pulled into the driveway of Demi's house. There was Demi's silver Corvette in the driveway. There was a red BMW also sitting in the driveway. I was parked behind Demi's car. I looked at my reflection in my rearview mirror and put on some pink lip gloss. I grabbed my black leather purse and walked toward the front door.I knocked on the door. Demi opened the door. She was wearing a zebra print tank with a red cardigan over top. She had on black denim jeans and white socks on."hey," she said. She opened the door and motioned for me to come in.I came in. I could smell chicken baking. I followed Demi back up into her room."you look cute," Demi told me and grabbed my purse and placed it on the corner of a chair."thanks, so do you." I told her. I kissed her."you're gonna mess up your lip gloss," Demi told me.I shrugged my shoulders and kissed her again. I love kissing her. I wrapped my hands around Demi's was a knock on the door. I broke the kiss. Demi had red highlights in her hair. How did I miss that?"yea?" Demi called out with her hands still resting upon my door creeped open. There was a woman in her early twenties standing in the doorway. She was clearly related to Demi. She looked like Demi only with lighter brown hair that had a red hint to it. I was pretty sure it was Demi's older sister Dallas. She wasn't around much back when me and Demi were friends in middle school."dinner's ready," she said and then shut the door."That's Dallas, right?" I asked."Yup, she's calmed down. She's not as crazy as she was back when I was in middle school. You ready?""after you answer my question," I answered."what is it?""when did you get red put in your hair?""the other day, I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you." Demi responded."I like it," I kissed grabbed my hand and lead me down the walked into the dining room and sat at a dark wood table. I sat next to Demi and across from me was a chubby eight year girl. She smiled at me and I smiled back."It's good to see you again, Selena." Demi's mom said.

"It's good to be back," I said. I took a big breath. "So sitting across from me is Dallas, and then Madison, then Demi's step dad, and then sitting next to me is Diana, right?"

"Yup, but my name's Eddie, not Demi's step dad," Eddie corrected me.

"Right, it's been awhile. Sorry."

"No harm done," he told me. "Let's eat!"I smiled at them. Dallas grabbed the mashed potatoes, Diana grabbed the chicken, Madison grabbed the green beans, and Demi grabbed the rolls. They passed around the talked about me, about Madison being on Desperate Housewives, Texas (Demi and I both lived in Texas before we moved to LA), and mine and Demi's future dinner, Demi grabbed a container of ice cream and two spoons. We went to her room."so how was dinner?" Demi asked me as she licked her spoon."good, your family was nice, like how I remembered." I answered."so were your parents, only Brian's funnier than I remember," Demi told me.I smiled. "Yup, all his jokes are about sex. Took me forever to get them."

"Think our families are gonna get close again?" Demi asked.

"I guess depending on how serious we get depends on if our families ever meet each other.""I guess so," Demi said. "but I think we'll get that serious.""me too," I agreed with a smile.


	23. Remembering

**Read and Review! I wrote this chapter because I realized I like hinted on their back story, so I wrote out a chapter relating to Demi and Selena's past.**

I was going through my closet. I always did this before I went shopping. I was pushing clothes around when I saw a box. I took the box out of my closet and placed in on the ground. I opened the box.

There were pictures in it. I grabbed a handful. I looked through the photos. Pictures of me, Tiffany, Emily, and Miley during high school. A picture of me at Mom and Brian's wedding. Pictures of me at SeaWorld with my cousin Priscilla and my dad. A picture of me and Demi coloring at the Barney audition…

_I was standing in line with my Mom. My feet hurt from standing for so long. There was a girl who was wearing a Jean jacket. She had a box of crayons and a coloring book. She turned around to me, "hi I'm Demi. Wanna color with me?"_

_I nodded my head. I sat next to her on the ground. Demi opened her coloring book to a clear page and opened her box of crayons._

_"My name's Selena." I said and grabbed a pink crayon._

I smiled and flipped to the next picture. It was me and Demi and a few other kids at the screen test for Barney...  
><em><br>"Mom, do you think Demi will be here?" I asked my mom._

_"I dunno, sweetie." my mom said and we walked into the room for my screen-test. Demi was here! I waved at her and she came running toward me. We hugged each other._

_"Let me give you my phone number and you can call me if you get the part," Demi said._

_"Alright," I said and we went over to where Demi's mom was._

After Barney, I wanted to live a normal life. I stopped acting.

I looked through some more pictures. There was a picture of me crying when we moved to LA. There was a picture of mom and dad's wedding. I was the flower girl. These pictures were really out of order. There was a picture of my parents at prom, you can tell that my mom was pregnant with me. There was a picture of me in the hospital. A picture of me with a bowl of applesauce on my head. A picture of me and Demi when we were ten at a waterpark...

_"I bet I can go down the waterside faster!" I yelled to Demi._

_We ran up the steps toward the waterslide. We went down the slide at the same time. I won! Demi and I then ran toward my mom and begged for a pizza. We got a cheese pizza and my mom ordered jalapeño peppers in a bowl just for me._

_We ate our pizza and then my mom told us we had to go home. We had her take a picture of us in our pink and purple matching bikinis. Because after all, that's what best friends do. And then we walked to my mom's car._

I flipped to another picture. It was me at my freshman homecoming. I rolled my eyes because my date was a guy. I never really wanted to go with him, Miley told me to.

I looked at another picture. It was my first day of Kindergarten. Another picture was my mom crying as I walked into school. I saw a picture of me picking out one of my dogs from the shelter. Another picture of me donating old clothes to the Salvation Army. Another picture was me and Demi running into each other at Staples after I moved to LA...  
><em><br>"Mom, I want the pink glitter binder."_

_"Alright," my mom told me. I went around the corner and grabbed my pink glitter binder. I hit somebody with my binder when I grabbed it._

_"Sorry," I said._

_"No problem," the mysterious person said. This person sounded like Demi._

_"Demi? Is that you?" I asked._

_The girl turned around. We squealed and gave each other hugs. My mom turned the corner and so did Demi's mom, Diana._

_"What school are you going to?" I asked Demi._

_"Rainfield Middle School. What about you?"_

"_Same!" we jumped up and down and squealed some more._

_"Mom! I have a lunch buddy! And it's my best friend!" I cried._

I flipped to another picture. It was my twelfth birthday party. Miley, Tiffany, Emily, and Demi were there. I found another picture of me and Demi. We were at Tiffany's thirteenth birthday party...  
><em><br>Me and Demi were getting out of the pool, we had to change in Tiffany's room. We were gonna go to Tiffany's favorite restaurant._

_Me, Demi, Tiffany, Emily, and Miley were in Tiffany's room changing. I had finished getting dressed and I was brushing my hair when Tiffany screamed._

_"She's a lesbian!" Tiffany screamed._

_"Who's a lesbian?" Miley asked._

_"Demi! I caught her watching me get dressed!" Tiffany cried._

_"No, I wasn't." Demi defended herself._

_"Whatever, lesbo." Tiffany said and walked away from Demi._

I shook the memory from my head and looked through a few more photos. I looked at a picture of me, Miley, Tiffany, and Emily at my fourteenth birthday. I remember I wanted to invite Demi, but Tiffany made this huge scene about her being a lesbian. So I didn't invite her.

I found another picture of me at the DMV getting my learner's. Demi was standing next to me holding her learners too. After that experience our freshman year, we didn't talk anymore.

I found a picture of me, Miley, and Emily at a football game. Demi was in the background. I looked closer at the photo. Demi was staring at my butt! I started laughing hysterically.

I picked up another photo. It was my sophomore homecoming. I had decided not to get a date that year. There was a picture of me dancing with Miley...

_I was dancing with Miley. We were dancing all over each other and acting like total lesbians. Demi walked by._

_"Miles, Sel, stop. You might turn on the dyke," Tiffany cried as Demi walked by._

_I rolled my eyes and pretending to kiss Miley just to piss Tiffany off. Demi smiled at me and walked away._

_"Gotta pee!" I called._

_I followed Demi._

_"I'm sorry for what Tiffany said," I told Demi._

_"It's fine, she's a bitch. You look hot tonight," Demi said._

_"Thanks, so do you." I said. I waved bye to her and walked back into the gym. I got this weird feeling that Demi was checking me out._

My mom came into the room.

"Found the box of pictures?"

I nodded. "We're missing some," I told my mom.

"Which ones?" My mom asked and sat next to me.

"The ones of me and Demi since we started dating," I said nonchalantly

"we haven't taken any yet," my mom told me. "Demi needs to take you out on a date or something."

"I'll tell her that."

"When's homecoming?" my mom asked.

"October 15th, so in twelve days." I told her.

"Has Demi asked you yet?" my mom asked.

I shook my head. "Can we go shopping tomorrow? I wanna see Demi later."

"If she comes over we can take a picture of your first girlfriend," my mom told me.

"Prefect!" I said and handed my mom the picture of her pregnant at Prom.

She rolled her eyes. "Well the plus side of you being a lesbian is that I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant in high school."

We laughed.


	24. Selena, Will You Be My Date?

**Sorry for the delay! School started! Anyway here's chapter 24, Read and Review!**

My mom left the room with a handful of pictures. She wanted to show them to Brian.

I grabbed my cell and called Demi.

"Hello?" Demi asked.

"Hey, wanna come over?"

"Sure, I'll be there in ten."

"Alright, see you soon." I said and hung up. I went into my bathroom and did my hair and makeup. I was too lazy to change out of my pink tank top and black satin pajama pants.

Demi came into my room. I was still looking at pictures. She kissed my cheek.

"Hey," I said and kissed her.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Looking at pictures. There's a ton of them from when we were friends back in middle school."

"We need a picture of us kissing," Demi suggested.

"Or a picture of us at Homecoming," I suggested.

"Oh, that's soon. Wanna come to homecoming with me, Selena?" Demi asked.

"Yes, I'd love to." I kissed her.

As we were kissing, Demi pulled me on top of her. We kept kissing. Demi had her hands entangled in my hair.

I heard a knock. "Girls?" my mom said. She had the door cracked.

I stopped kissing Demi and straightened my tank top. "Yea?" I called.

My mom came in. "Demi, are you gonna stay for lunch?"

"Sure," Demi said and wiped my lip gloss off from around her mouth.

"Do you like Chicken Caesar Wraps?"

Demi nodded. My mom smiled and left the room.

I grabbed my camera off my dresser.

"Photo shoot?" I asked.

Demi nodded.

Demi and I sat on the couch. I placed my camera on automatic timer of top of my TV. I kissed her. We posed. Some of our poses were silly. Others sexy. In one, I grabbed Demi's boob. In another we acted like I was eating her out. We took pictures until my camera ran out of memory. Then we went downstairs and ate lunch.

We were sitting at the bar. My mom had made us homemade chips with our wraps.

"Tomorrow, when we go shopping, we need to pick me up a homecoming dress." I told my mom.

"Alright... Should Demi come with us to?" my mom asked.

"I can ask my mom and get back to you guys tonight," Demi said.

"Prefect!" my mom said and fumbled around in a drawer. "Picture time girls!"

Demi and I looked at each other and held back a laugh. We got together close and my mom took a picture.

Reply to:

Reply to Jillian

Send


	25. Dress Shopping

**Sorry for the delay, it's my senior year. Blame college apps… Anywho, there's chapter 25! Five more chapters left!**

I woke up on my couch in my clothes I was wearing yesterday. I fell asleep talking to Demi last night. I got off the couch and went into my bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my hair. I went downstairs.

"Morning," my mom said.

"Morning," I told my mom.

"So can Demi go shopping with us?"

I nodded my head, "we're supposed to pick her up at ten."

"How long does it take to get to her house? It's already nine." my mom informed me.

"Like ten fifteen minutes. I gotta go!" I cried as I went upstairs.

I opened my closet doors and grabbed a purple cotton t-shirt and a white pair of jeans. I went to my lingerie chest and grabbed a white cotton thong with a matching bra. I ran into my bathroom and got dressed. I put on my make-up. I straightened my hair and then brushed my hair into a low ponytail. I went back downstairs and grabbed a banana.

"I'm ready," I told my mom. My mouth was full.

"Let me grab my stuff. Go ahead to the car." my mom told me.

I went to the car and pulled out my phone from my front pocket. 'We're coming to get you, sweetie.' I sent the text to Demi and waited for my mom to come.

My mom came and sat in the car. She turned on the car and I turned on the radio. My mom reversed out of the garage and driveway before going into the road.

"You know I'm not letting you share a dressing room with Demi."

"Why not?" I exclaimed.

"Because she's your girlfriend and I don't want her to see you half naked."

"Mom, Demi and I," I trailed off. I couldn't tell my mom everything me and Demi had done. She'd flip out. "Mom, Demi and I-"

"have made out. I'm not stupid, Selena. I was seventeen once too."

"Mom, you were raising me when you were seventeen, not making out with your girlfriend."

"True, but I know the hormonal urges you have, Selena. And I'm not letting you and Demi get any ideas."

"Fine," I said. I wanted Demi to spend the night after homecoming. I wanted to sleep with my girlfriend. And a hotel room is too obvious.

We pulled in front of Demi's house. My mom undid her seatbelt.

"Mom, can I go get her."

"We'll go get her. I want to talk to her mom. We haven't talked since you guys got your learners. Her name's Diana, right?"

I nodded my head and got out of my mom's Civic. I walked to the door with my mom. My mom was holding her keys. My mom knocked on the front door.

Diana answered the door. "Oh hi, let me go get Demi. Come on in."

My mom and I stepped inside while Diana got Demi. I grabbed the car keys out of my mom's hand. She was gonna talk to Diana forever.

Demi came downstairs. She had on a black sheer top and a black tank under it. She had on light denim capris and white feather earrings on. She had a black purse on her shoulder.

"We're gonna go to the car while you two talk," I told my mom and headed out the door. Demi followed behind me.

We got into the back seat. I turned on the car. I kissed her.

"Hi," Demi said.

"Hey," I said back. "So my mom won't let us share a dressing room."

"Why not? I've basically seen you naked." Demi asked.

"Because she doesn't know how far we've gotten. I couldn't tell her, it's way too awkward."

"I'll think of a plan," Demi told me.

"Good," I said and kissed her again. I saw my mom walking towards the car after the kiss and I turned on the CD player. I had Paramore on.

My mom came in and drove us to the mall. Demi and I got out of the car and walked to the dress store. My mom was following behind me.

We were looking at dresses. Demi had a cream dress with silver squares on it lying on her arm. She also had a teal dress on her arm.

I had a white dress on my arm. I also had a maroon with black lace over it.

"How are we gonna get my mom to let us share a dressing room?" I whispered to Demi.

"This store only has three dressing rooms. And I was gonna go make your mom buy me a water." Demi whispered to me.

"Good idea," I whispered.

"Hey Mandy!" Demi called.

"Yea?" my mom asked.

"Can you go buy me water? I'm extremely thirsty."

"Sure," my mom said. My mom left the store.

Me and Demi went into a dressing room.

I lifted my arms up. Demi took off my shirt. I slipped off my jeans. Demi handed me the white dress. I put on my dress.

The dress came to my mid-thigh. It was long sleeved, but the sleeves were cut open.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I like it," Demi said. "Help me get dressed."

I took off Demi's sheer top and then tank top. She had a black bra on. I took off her jeans. She was wearing a black thong.

"Looks like we both had the same idea when we put on our underwear today," I told Demi.

"Guess so," Demi said and put on the cream and silver dress.

"I love it," I told her.

Demi's dress hit mid-thigh too. She has fat spaghetti straps. The silver squares went down diagonally to the right. She looked incredibly beautiful.

"You're the most beautiful thing in the entire world," I told her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested my head on her shoulder.

Demi held my hands around her waist.

"No, you're the most beautiful thing in the entire world," Demi told me.

I smiled. "I love you," I told her.

Demi turned around and kissed me. "I love you too Selena."

We kept kissing.

"Demi? Selena?" my mom cried as she walked into the dressing room.

Shit! I and Demi stopped kissing. We wiped the lip gloss off our face and came out of the dressing room.

"What do you think?" I asked and twirled in a circle.

"You both look very beautiful. Did you try the other dresses on?" my mom asked.

I shook my head. "This is my dress, its prefect."

"I'm getting this one," Demi told my mom.

"Alright, I guess meet me in the food court then." my mom said and handed me a water bottle and her credit card.

"Mom, we still have to buy shoes and jewelry," I told her. It was a lot of fun sneaking in PDA around my mom.

"Do you want me to come?" she asked.

I nodded my head. Demi and I went back into the dressing room. We got undressed and kissed each other a few more times.

We bought our dresses and walked behind my mom as we were walking to a shoe store. I held Demi's hand the entire way.

I was determined to figure out a way to be with Demi after homecoming. Even if I have to steal my mom's credit card to book a hotel room.

Reply to:

Reply to Jillian

Send


	26. Education

**Read and Review! **

I hung up my dress on the back of the door. I placed the shoes and the jewelry I got on top of my dresser. My mom had let Demi come over for a while. I got to drop her off. And we got to make out in the car.

I turned on my TV and changed the channel. House was on. I watched a marathon until it was time for dinner.

I went downstairs. My mom had made steak, mashed potatoes, and mixed veggies. I was rather silent during dinner, I was thinking of a plan to get my mom to either let Demi spend the night or let me go to Demi's after homecoming.

I placed my dishes in the sink. Brian headed to his office to work on some paperwork. My mom started cleaning the dishes. I followed Brian.

I knocked on his office door.

"Yup?" he asked.

I walked in and shut the door. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Brian got off his computer and swirled his chair around so he was now facing me.

"I want Demi to spend the night after homecoming so we can... Well you know."

"And you need me and mom out of the house, huh?"

"Yes, can you do it?"

"When's homecoming?"

"Saturday, so a week away."

"I think I can make something work."

"Thank you!" I gave him a hug. "You're the world's best step daddy ever!" I kissed his cheek and ran upstairs to my room.

I call Demi.

"Hey, what's up?" Demi asked me when she answered the phone.

"So after homecoming, wanna spend the night at my place?" I asked.

Demi squealed. "really?"

"Yes! Brian's gonna make it so we have the house to ourselves, and we can do whoever or whatever we want." I emphasized the word whoever as a hint.

"You want me to sleep with you, don't you?" Demi asked catching my hint.

"Only if you want to," I said.

"Trust me, I want to. So I should wear some sexy lingerie under my dress, correct?" Demi asked.

I smiled, "the sexiest you can find."

"Wanna come to the homecoming game with me?" Demi asked.

"Sure, I expect you to pay." I told her.

"How about you pay for the game, and I pay for dinner before the dance?" Demi suggested.

"Deal," I told her.

"I'll see you Friday," Demi told me.

"See you Friday," I told my sweetheart.

Now that I was sure demi was gonna spend the night with me, I wanted to know how to make love to her. I know how gay guys and straight couples have sex, but how do lesbians?

I grabbed my laptop from my desk. I got my ear buds out of my iPod and plugged into the laptop. I turned on my laptop. As it loaded I placed my ear buds into my ear and then got on my couch. Once my laptop was fully loaded, I opened up the Internet and searched 'how to have lesbian sex.'

Of course porn videos popped up. I clicked on the third click. Three was a lucky number.

The website background was purple. It was about having lesbian sex. I read the page. It had pictures of female Barbies in sex positions. I read the one that was labeled 'missionary.' it looked simple. It was the missionary position only involving two girls. It was really simple; maybe there was something more complex.

I kept reading. I got to the one on scissoring. It said it wasn't good for first timers... But how hard could it really be? It looked pretty... Uncomplex.

I got off the website. Maybe I should watch a porn video or two. I didn't wanna look inexperienced or anything. I went back on the Internet and search 'lesbian sex.' I had to take the filter off, of course, and clicked on a video.

There was a blonde and an Asian. Asian girls aren't really my type, but she was hot.

The blonde was wearing a black bikini and the Asian was wearing an orange bikini. They were lying on lawn chairs. The blonde grabbed the Asian's hand. It seemed extremely innocent. Wasn't I trying to watch porn?

The video kept going. They were now making out. It was getting hot.

The Asian took off the blonde's top. Her boobs sprang free. The Asian took the blonde's boob and sucked on it. The blonde took off the Asian's bikini bottom and slipped her hand in between the Asian's legs.

The shot focused in on the Asian's vagina. The blonde rubbed it a few times and then slipped one finger inside. Then two. Then three. Then she placed her entire fist inside her. The Asian screamed. And it turned me on.

The Asian took off the blonde's bikini bottom and gave her the same pleasure she was feeling. They were both screaming in pleasure. I was insanely wet.

Whatever clothing was left on them was now on the floor. The blonde was lying on her side and had one leg in the air. The Asian came up and placed her clit against the blonde's.

They then started scissoring. So, that's how you do it. No big deal. I then shut off the computer and crawled into my bed.

I got under the covers and gave my body what it wanted. All while thinking of Demi.

Reply to:

Reply to Jillian

Send


	27. The Homecoming Game

**Chapter 27 guys! 3 more left! Read and Review!**

It was Friday! The day of the homecoming game! The game was going to start at seven. And it was only four o'clock. Demi and I made a deal that I would pay for the game. So to waste some time, I went to the ATM to withdraw some cash. I drove to the one that was a female voice with a British accent. Is it weird that I find an ATM's voice sexy?

I took the fourth dollars and drove home taking a road with lights every block to waste more time.

When I got home it was like 4:45. I needed to waste more time. Maybe I'll eat dinner.

After dinner, it was 6. I went upstairs to get ready. I was gonna pick up Demi. My anxiety was high. I would probably see Miley, Emily, and Tiffany again. I had no idea what to say to them or what they made say to me. Saying I was scared was an understatement. I was fucking terrified.

I knew the weather wasn't too bad, but I made sure that I would have a sweater with me. I put on a blue and gold t-shirt and a medium wash boot cut pair of jeans. I put on eyeliner and mascara and a clear lip-gloss. My earrings were small gold hoops. I decided to leave my hair down.

I grabbed my white sweater and put on a pair of black flat ankle boots. I grabbed my wallet with the cash in it and headed downstairs.

Brain was watching TV.

"Where's mom?" I asked plopping onto the couch next to Brain.

"Out with her friends," brain answered.

"Oh... So did you figure out how to get you and mom out of the house tomorrow night?" I asked sheepishly. It was awkward talking to Brain about sex. Especially lesbian sex.

"Yup. I got a hotel room."

"For who?" I asked. I wanted to do it in my bed, not a hotel bed.

"You or me. Depending on what you want."

"Then you get the hotel."

"Alright, so the plan is you come home, I'll hide Demi in the closet or something and once me and your mom leave, you and Demi can get your lesbian freak on."

"Thanks, Brian. I'm headed to pick up Demi for the game, see ya later." I said and hesitantly got up. I made a huge sigh.

"Is there something else you wanna talk about?"

"Yea," I said slowly sitting back down, "what if I see Emily, or Miley, or Tiffany there?"

"Flick them off and stick your tongue in Demi's throat until they feel so uncomfortable that they walk away." Brian told me.

"Seriously?" I asked. Brian had got to be kidding me.

"Dead serious."

"Alright, well, I'll see you later. Bye, love you!" I cried as I headed toward the garage. My Porsche was in the driveway again. I picked it up from the mechanic yesterday.

I got into the car and went to Demi's house. I couldn't wait to see her.

When I got to Demi's house, she jumped out of her front door and slid into the passenger seat. We kissed.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey back," Demi whispered back.

I smiled and drove us to the game. We pulled into the parking lot. My hands were resting on the steering wheel and violently shaking.

"You alright?" Demi asked as she took one of my shaky hands.

I nodded my head. I couldn't lie to Demi so I shook my head. I could feel my eyes starting to water. I refused to look Demi in the eye. She didn't need to see me like this.

"Look at me," Demi whispered rubbing the back of my hand.

I refused to look at her. I could feel the tears building up.

"Selena, please, look at me," Demi quietly pleaded.

I looked at her. A tear spilt out of my eye. Demi wiped the tear from my face.

"If those bitches say anything to you, look at you, or if I think that they're thinking about you I feel beat the living shit out of them, understand?"

I nodded my head. "I'm terrified," I admitted.

"I know, and I'm a little scared too," Demi admitted. "But remember everyone from the LGBTQ club?"

I nodded my head.

"We're gonna sit with them. I've been eating lunch with them since you came to the meeting. Does that make you feel better?"

I nodded my head. I took the keys out of the ignition.

"Are you ready?" I asked Demi.

"Only if you are," Demi answered.

"I think I am," I told Demi. We got out of the car.

"Are you feeling brave enough to hold my hand in public?" Demi whispered in my ear. Our hands were almost touching. The electricity between our hands was insane.

I grabbed her hand. We were now walking to the field hand in hand.

I paid for the tickets and got us some cheese fries. I freaking love cheese fries. Demi lead me to where her friends were sitting as I ate my cheese fries.

"Hey guys," Demi said and sat down. I sat next to her. I looked around the stands. I saw them. My entire body tensed up.

"You ok?" Demi whispered into my ear.

"They're here," I whispered back.

"Fuck 'me." Demi told me

her comment made me think of what Brain said. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Demi asked and took a fry.

"I was talking to Brian before I left and he told me to flick them off and then make out with you until they left."

"I like that idea, wanna try it?" Demi asked.

"Horn dog," I replied and ate a fry. Demi smiled and put her arm around me.

I went to throw away my fry containers.

"Surprised you actually showed up today. You haven't been in school in a while."

I turned around. Miley, Emily, and Tiffany were standing there. My heart sped up and my lungs wanted to, but I wouldn't let them. I wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say.

"Did you like our artwork?" Tiffany asked. Miley and Emily laughed.

I walked up the bleachers and sat next to Demi. Forget what just happened. Forget what just happened.

Miley, Tiffany, and Emily sat in front of me and turned around.

"Not gonna fight back? Guess it's like the dodge ball game all over again," Miley said.

Demi got up. I pulled her down.

"Don't," I whispered, "they aren't worth it."

"So I hope we don't see you tomorrow at homecoming," Tiffany said. "Same sex couples aren't allowed."

"Yes they are, Tiffany. And you know that." Demi snapped.

Why wouldn't Demi shut up? She was making it worse.

"You'll see me there," I told them. I was surprised I was actually able to speak.

They were just as shocked that I spoke.

"Oh," Emily said, "um, well then."

Exactly. Shut the fuck up, bitch.

They got up to leave.

"You know, Selena, we were the best things to ever happen to you. And you threw that away. We tried to make you realize what choice you were making, but you chose it anyway. I'm sorry that you gave us up. You gave your life up. You gave the best thing to ever happen to you." Tiffany said.

I was stunned by her comment. She turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I cried. "Stop being a pussy!"

Tiffany spun around. "Excuse me?" Tiffany was pissed.

"No, excuse me. You were the best thing to ever happen to me?"

Tiffany nodded her head.

"Well if a flesh eating virus is the best thing to ever happen to me, then you're right. You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I'm not a virus," Tiffany answered back.

"You're right, you're a parasite." I told Tiffany as I walked toward her. "You use other people. You make people feel worthless. You treat everyone as though you're better than them. You're fake and two-faced. No one likes you. You were the worst fucking thing to ever happen to me."

"Selena, we were best friends," Tiffany pleaded. I had no sympathy for her anymore.

"You have no idea what a friend is, Tiffany. Just leave before I destroy what's left of your dignity."

I sat down back next to demi and kissed her. Tiffany's jaw was wide open.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's not polite to stare?" I asked Tiffany.

Tiffany ran down the bleachers crying. Everyone in the stands were clapping. Even the football players were clapping.

"You're amazing," Demi told me.

"It was about time someone stood up to them," I said and grabbed Demi's hand so I could hold it.

I got home from the game. So many people told me congrats on what I said to Tiffany. I was surprised by how many people told me and Demi we looked cute together.

"How was the game?" brain asked.

"Good," I answered.

"Who won?" my mom asked.

"I did," I said and went upstairs.

**So this is my favorite chapter that I've ever written. The five girls who inspired the characters of Tiffany, Emily, and Miley, I hope I get the chance to tell them off the way Selena did. Anyway, please review! I really wanna know what you thought!**


	28. Homecoming Dance

**Read & Review!**

I woke up. I had fallen asleep in my contacts and my eyes were bugging me. I took out my contacts and saw that Brian had posted a note onto my mirror. I couldn't read it all that well so I put on my glasses.

_'Selena, your mom and I went to the grocery store. She's pissed off because she found out about the hotel room so she'll be staying there tonight. I'll go crash at my brother's place tonight so you and demi can fuck each other all you guys want.'_

Well, this wasn't how I was expecting to get the house to myself, but this works. I went downstairs. I grabbed two slices of bread. I covered it in chocolate syrup and poured m&m's all over it. I love to eat unhealthy things. I grabbed a coke and headed back up the stairs to watch some TV til mom and Brian got home.

When mom got home I went downstairs. She had bought me new perfume for tonight.

"Demi's coming over here tonight, right?" my mom asked as she put away the groceries. I was helping her.

"yep, she's gonna take me out for dinner after we do the pictures."

"Where do you wanna take the pictures?"

"That gazebo by your garden."

"Maybe we should do it at sunset."

"Isn't sunset at like 8ish? That's when the dance starts."

"Of course it does!" my mom said slamming a carton of orange juice into the fridge. "Your first homecoming with a date is now ruined."

I was peeling an orange. "Mom, I've had dates before."

"Yea, but you never liked them." my mom clarified.

"How did you know that?" as I ate an orange slice.

"Because I'm your mother."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Should I take you to a salon or are we doing your hair at home?" my mom asked.

I hadn't thought about this before. "I guess home."

My mom shrieked! "Good! I really love doing your hair!"

"I can tell," I finished eating my orange and went upstairs.

Demi was coming over at 6 so my mom started doing my hair at 3:30.

"Are we gonna keep it curly?" my mom asked as she blow dried my hair.

"Yes!" I screamed so my mom could hear me over the blow drier.

My hair was naturally curly so my mom pinned two pieces back. She curled some of the pieces that weren't as curly. Then she did my make-up. She kept it natural, but my lips were a bright, shiny red.

I put on a diamond stud earrings and a diamond bracelet that was set in silver. I put on a pair of white pumps.

"Lena! Your woman is here!" Brian called.

Demi came like 15 minutes early. It was a good thing I was already ready.

I came down the steps. I must've taken Demi's breath away; she took away mine. She was beautiful. Her lips were covered in a clear gloss. She had silver square hoop earrings in. She didn't have any bracelets or necklaces on. Her hair had random ringlets in it. She was beautiful. Really. Beautiful.

"Brian! Take them to the gazebo, I'll get the camera!" my mom cried.

Brian, Demi, and I walked to the gazebo. I was so excited to spend the evening with Demi.

My mom came running with the camera. "You girls ready?" my mom asked in between breaths.

I nodded my head. We did the traditional prom/homecoming pose. I had my arms wrapped around Demi. Even though she was shorter than me, her heel height made her taller than me. Demi wrapped her arms around my waist. I held her hands. We ended up kissing. I think my mom took a picture of that.

After pictures we headed inside.

"Have Selena home by 11," Brian told demi.

Demi and I headed to her car.

"Where are we going to dinner?" I asked.

"You'll see, mate." Demi said in an Australian accent.

I think we're going to Outback! I freaking love Outback!

We ended up pulling into the parking lot of Outback.

"I love Outback!" I told Demi and kissed her cheek.

We went inside. The hostess sat us in a booth. We both ordered cokes and waited for the Bloomin' Onion to be served.

"we've got the house to ourselves tonight," I told Demi as I stirred my soda with my straw.

"no pressure," demi muttered.

"we don't have to. I just wanna spend the night with you." I told demi.

"alright," Demi said nervously as she messed with the straw wrapper.

The waitress served us our Bloomin' Onion. Prefect timing.

We devoured our appetizer as we waited for the rest of our food. Demi and I really love the appetizer.

Finally, our main dish arrived. We both got steaks and fries. We were careful not to get any steak sauce or ketchup on our dresses. Demi likes steak sauce on her fries. I thought it was kinda gross, but I tried it because Demi wanted me to. We opted out for dessert. I really wanted to go to the dance.

As Demi was paying I asked, "do you think they decorated the gym this year?"

"Selena, they never decorate the gym. You know that."

"well, maybe this year they did," I slurped my Coke.

We left the restaurant and headed to Demi's car so we could go to the dance. I was excited. I made Demi run a red light so we could get to the dance. That's how excited I was.

When we got to the dance I practically jumped out of the car and ran to the door. Demi paid for us to get in and we walked to the gym. Well, Demi walked. I bounced.

The first song was starting. I threw my shoes against the wall. Demi followed suit. Demi dragged us over to her group. The gay group. It was the people from the LGBTQ club. Demi and I grinded. Miley, Tiffany, and Emily were staring at me as I danced with Demi. If they wanted a show, I'll give it to them. As Demi and I grinded, I kissed her several times. Like open mouth kisses and I'm pretty positive they could see my tongue go into Demi's mouth. Finally after a song or two they stopped staring.

"if we keep dancing like this, you're gonna have to fuck me in the bathroom," Demi whispered in my ear.

"I'll stop. For now," I told Demi and kissed her cheek. "Let's get some Kool-Aid."

I was getting two little Dixie cups of red Kool-Aid. Just another thing I had to worry about getting on my dress. As I was walking back to our table that was in the hallway I heard someone say, "I'm sorry I told, Selena."

I turned around. Miley was behind me.

"Did you just apologize to me?" I asked.

Miley nodded her head.

I stared at her struggling to find the words to say. I knew what I wanted to say. "I don't accept your apology Miley. I'll never accept it. It doesn't matter that you regret it. What you did could've ruined my life, gotten me kicked out, and could've gotten me killed. You did way more than betray me, Miley. Way more."

I turned and walked away. I gave Demi her Kool-Aid. She looked at her cup.

"The cups got smaller this year. So what did Miley want?" Demi asked and drank her Kool-Aid.

"She apologized. But I didn't accept it, what she did was unforgivable." I told Demi.

"Agreed," Demi said. After I finished my drink, we went back to the gym to dance. Demi was right, they didn't decorate the gym. Again.

A slow song came on. It was Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson. I wrapped my arms around Demi's waist. She put her hands around my neck.

"Before we go to your house, can we stop by my place? I wanna get something to show you." Demi asked.

"Of course! You're the driver anyway." I told her.

Demi rested her head on my shoulder. I leaned my head against hers. I never ever wanted this moment to end.

Reply to:

Reply to Jillian

Send


	29. After Homecoming

**Read and Review!**

The dance ended. We drive to Demi's house.

"Stay," she ordered.

"'Ruff!" I playfully replied.

Demi went inside and returned with a CD.

"Let me hear it!" I exclaimed.

"Not yet," Demi told me.

We drove to my house. There was a note on the door.

_'At my brother's house. Your mom will be home after 11. I'll be home by 10. Happy fucking! -Brian'_

I balled up the note and threw it away. We went up to my room. My room was clean.

"Want a candle lit?" I asked. Now I was nervous.

"Sure," Demi replied.

I lit the candle. It was vanilla scented. Demi was sitting on my bed so I sat next to her.

"I had a ton of fun tonight, Dems."

"Our middle school nicknames," Demi squealed.

"I know." I kissed Demi. She kissed me back.

We were making out on. I was on the bottom. I was always on the bottom.

I stopped the kissing. "what was the CD for?" I asked.

"I almost forgot! Where's your laptop?" Demi asked.

I got my laptop off my desk and handed it to Demi. She unlocked my laptop.

"How do you know my password?" I asked.

"Because it hasn't changed since middle school," Demi told me. She put the CD into the disc drive. "Remember how I told you that I was working on getting a record deal?"

I nodded my head.

"This is my demo. I wrote this song about us." She hit play.

The song was slow but sweet. The chorus had string instruments in it. The last chorus had guitar and drums and was fast. The last couple of lines were slow again.

I was crying. "I loved it. Is it called 'Catch Me'?" I asked.

Demi nodded her head. She put my laptop on the floor. "Keep it," She told me and kissed me.

As we kissed I took out my hair. I stood up and Demi took off my dress. Then I took hers off. We continued kissing. I unhooked Demi's bra and flung it to the floor. I went to slide her underwear off.

"I don't think you've seen me completely naked yet," Demi told me.

"I guess I will by the end of the night." I said and slid her underwear off. I rolled us over so I was on top. My lips went from kissing her lips to down her jaw. They stopped on her collar bone. I sucked slightly. I kept kissing down her body til my lips found her nipples. I sucked on them slightly too. I then sucked in her other nipple. I kept kissing down her body. By the time I reached her clit, she was already wet. I ran the tip of my tongue over her clit. Her leg and stomach muscles tensed up. I spread her legs apart and wrapped my arms around them. I kept licking and sucking all over her.

"Selena," Demi moaned. "stop teasing."

I gave her what she wanted. I slipped my tongue inside of her and licked her. She kept moaning and pulled my hair. The hair pulling got me more turned on. I felt Demi's feet pull my underwear down to my ankles. I kicked them off. Demi stopped pulling my hair and took off my bra. Now we were both naked.

"Sel, baby, I wanna 69." Demi moaned.

We had never 69ed before. I took my tongue out of her and replaced it with two fingers as I flipped my body around.

"sorry, I haven't shaved recently." I told Demi.

"it's fine," Demi said. "I like some hair."

She took my legs and wrapped them around her head. She rubbed my clit and slipped her tongue inside of me. I let a moan slip. I pulled my fingers out of her and put my tongue back in her. I kept licking the inside of her until I couldn't hold in the sounds of my pleasures anymore. I stopped eating her out and moaned extremely loud. I unwrapped my legs around Demi's head. She stopped eating me out.

I turned my body around so my head was next to Demi's. I kissed her cheek as she caught her breath. I rubbed the hair out of her face.

"Selena," Demi turned facing me.

"Yea," I was rubbing her cheek.

"Make love to me," Demi whispered.

I thought she would never ask. I kissed her. I got her on her side. I wanted to scissor her. I lifted her right leg up and placed my pussy against hers. I wasn't exactly sure what to do next, so I grinded against her.

"Do you like it?" I asked. I was worried I was doing it wrong.

"Uh," Demi groaned.

We kept doing this for a while and then switch places. Demi was on the verge of screaming my name. Demi pinched one of my nipples. I lost it. I threw a pillow over my face to help muffle my screams.

By the time we had finished, I opened her legs and licked her clean. She then did the same for me.

We laid next to each other cuddling. Occasionally, one of us would rub each other's nipples. But we mostly just cuddled. My head was on her boob. Demi had her arm wrapped around me. We did a lot of kissing too.

I pulled a blanket over us.

"Dems," I whispered.

"Yea?" Demi answered.

"I wanna spend another 100,000 more moments like this with you."

"Me too."

"I'll love you forever and always."

"And I'll love you always and forever." Demi told me.

We kissed for the final time that night and we finally fell asleep in each other's arms. 

**I think 'Catch Me' and 'Stop the World' are about Demi and Selena. I think 'I Won't Apologize' is about Selena not apologizing to Nick for dumping him because she's secretly gay. And I think 'My Dilemma' is about Selena and Demi too. What do you guys think? Anyway… don't forget to read and review!**


	30. Epiloge

**One Year Later…**

I woke up in Demi's arms in our new place. We had lived in this condo for two months now. It still didn't seem real. We didn't seem like were now eighteen, living together, and had great careers.

Demi was asleep. I didn't wanna wake her up, so I stayed in her arms. We were at a party her record company threw to celebrate the fact that 'Catch Me' had been number one on the charts since June. It was now October.

Everyone knew about us. Yea, we got a lot of hate for it. I mean a ton of hate. But I loved her. I would always love her.

My show on Disney was doing well. Disney helped me come out publicly. They booked me on the Ellen Show to tell everyone. I had Demi backstage when I told Ellen.

I'm planning on proposing to Demi when she wakes up. I know we can't get married in California, but we're gonna move to New York after Christmas.

My mom is pregnant. I hope she's having a little girl. Brian of course wants a son so he can play football with him. Demi and my mom want a girl. Whatever the baby is, it'll know that no matter if he or she is gay, straight, bi, or transgendered that my mom, Brian, me, and Demi (who will be her or his sister in law) will love him/her anyway.

I haven't heard from Miley since homecoming. I haven't heard from Tiffany since the Homecoming game. Emily emailed me apologizing, but I deleted it. I don't accept emailed apologizes. And I wouldn't accept it if she said it to my face anyway.

I learned a valuable lesson last year. All I need is me, myself, and time. Oh, and Demi of course!

Demi woke up and kissed my forehead.

"You up, beautiful?" Demi whispered.

I turned around and kissed her.

"I wanna ask you something." I told her. I got out of bed. All I wore to bed last night was a pair of underwear. Demi was wearing a satin nightgown. I grabbed a blue velvet ring box off my dresser and climbed back into bed with Demi.

"Demetria Lovato, I love you so much. So so so so much. When we move to New York, will you marry me?" I gave her the ring box.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Demi said and kissed me. She opened the box. Her ring had a large diamond in the center of two gold bands. The ring then had her birthstone, my birthstone, and small diamonds on the bands. The stones were shaped as hearts.

"This is beautiful Selena," Demi whispered and slid the ring into her finger.

"I have a matching one," I told her. "Hand me your phone."

"Why?" Demi asked.

"I wanna tell my mom that we're gonna be together forever and always."

"And always and forever." Demi said and kissed me.

**The End! Review! ****Reply to: **

Reply to Jillian

Send


	31. Me, Myself, And Time 2 Preview

**So…**

**I decided to continue Demi and Selena's journey together!**

**I'm gonna make it a new story called Me, Myself, and Time 2. **

**Anyway… Here's a three paragraph preview:**

I put on Demi's album and was singing along as I packed our belongings to New York City. Mama and Brian were packing as well. Because Mama was pregnant with a girl! A GIRL! They wanted to move back to Grand Prairie and raise her there.

I was packing away our event china when Demi slipped into the room. I waved to her and continue to struggle singing to her songs. God, my fiancé had an amazing voice. Demi sat next to me and pulled off my sweater. I was only wearing my nightgown.

"Dems, not now." I said. I was stress out beyond my limits. I had to get us all pack by the end of the week because that's when our contract ended and I was only halfway done packing. I didn't wanna tell Demi to take some time off, but I really needed help. I think I might need to call Mama.

**Here's the Link:**

s/8635232/1/Me-Myself-and-Time-2

**ENJOY!**


End file.
